Elige tú propia aventura -- Juvia, ¿es tu día de suerte?
by Elibe
Summary: ¿Quien no recuerda estos libros de aventura de nuestra infancia? Bueno, la idea fue hacer algo similar con los personajes de Fairy Tail. El proceso fue complicado y este fue el cuarto intento. En fin, disfruten! El Fanfic ofrece 12 Finales, 3 ramas distinta de historias, varios generos distintos y lo mejor es esta completo. ¡Me gustaria leer como termino tu aventura! Elibe
1. Capitulo 1

~Capitulo 1~

Un nuevo día comenzó, de hecho el numero veinticinco. Juvia se maquilló tenuemente, mientras acomodaba su ropa recién planchada y se colocaba su bello gorro de color azul. El motivo era simple. Como todas las mañana intentaría conquistar al amor de su vida, el querido Gray Sama.

Dio un portazo de despedida y corrió por el extenso pasillo. Al llegar a la baranda, busco a su amado por todos lados. Por desgracia no se encontraba en el salón del gremio. No, allí estaban los habitué de siempre.

Descendió con paso lento por la escalera, derrotada por no poder ver a la luz de su vida.

—Buenos días, Juvia.

La persona que la saludó era Mirajane, que como siempre, descansaba sobre la barra, mientras contemplaba a los recién llegados con su típica sonrisa de boba.

—Buenos días—Replicó Juvia en voz elevada, para no tener que saludar uno por uno.

Se sentó en una mesa vacía. Apoyó su cabeza sobre sus brazos y esperó a que su día mejorase por sí solo. Un ligero golpe la obligo a alzar la vista. Lissana apoyó una taza de cerámica con té de hierbas. La infusión humeaba mientras inundaba el lugar con su dulce aroma.

—¿Comenzaste el día de malas?—Interrogó Lissana.

—Sí, Juvia no vio a Gray Sama por ningún lado. ¿Está lejos?

Lissana se encogió de hombros. Pero al ver qué pasaba Mirajane con una bandeja de plata, la detuvo y le preguntó algo al oído. Mirajane miró de reojo a Juvia y negó con la cabeza y luego le dijo algunas palabras en el oído a su pequeña hermana. Tantos secretos, sacaban de quicio a Juvia.

—No. Parece que esté en Magnolia. Pero nadie lo vio últimamente. Quizás debas ir a buscarlo.

—¡¿Tú crees?!

—Si…

—¡Entonces Juvia lo hará!

Juvia se incorporó de un salto. Se acomodó su pesado abrigo de color azul, mientras le daba un ligero golpecito al gorro. Una vez lista, caminó con paso firme hacia la puerta.

Por el rabillo del ojo observó el tablón de misiones. Leyendo los carteles se encontraba su ex compañero de gremio, Gajeel. El musculoso _dragon slayer_ rebuscaba una misión que pudiera serle complicado a un tipo duro como él.

¿Una misión? ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no realizaba una misión? No lo recordaba con exactitud. Tanto tiempo que no compartía algo de tiempo con sus compañeros de gremios que quizás pensaban que era una rara. Bah, eso no le interesaba a ella, pero tampoco le quedaba mucho dinero. A lo mejor…

Pero nada vencía a su querido Gray. Así que continuó caminando, esta vez de forma dubitativa. Pero casi estaba saliendo, ya lo tenía, una búsqueda de su amado Gray Sama y luego, quizás, los amantes terminasen en la cama enzarzados en una frenética escena sexual. Ah, Gray Sama, sin dudas eres increíble.

—Oye Juvia, ¿Qué haces?

La hechicera elemental se volteó y se percató que estaba hablando en voz alta. La sangre se le subió al rostro y se lo cubrió por la vergüenza.

—Oye, no te preocupes. Solo yo te oí—Dijo Cana mientras se acercaba.

La abrazo con una confianza que no tenían. La morocha olía a alcohol, a pesar de que sean las ocho de la mañana. Juvia intento alejarse, pero la fuerza del abrazo era tal, que poco a poco se le iba acabando el oxigeno.

—Dime una cosa Juvia, ¿Estas ocupada?

—¿Ocupada?—Preguntó mientras se deshacía del abrazo—Pues…

—Es que tengo una tarea que realizar. Si puedes ayudarme sería algo bueno y terminaríamos antes para tomar unos tragos. ¿Qué dices?

¿Una tarea? Pensó Juvia. Realmente Juvia tenía tiempo libre. Aunque estaba interesada en ir a buscar a Gray. Aunque por otro lado, también le hubiera gustado realizar una misión de las tantas que hay en el tablón. ¿Pero ayudar a Cana? Siempre podía existir esa posibilidad. ¿Qué haría?

— **Juvia lo siente, pero tiene que ir a buscar a Gray. Nos vemos luego. *(Ir hasta el capitulo 2)***

— **Pues Juvia iba a realizar una misión con Gajeel. Eh, Gajeel, ¿Verdad que Juvia y tu tenían algo juntos? *(Ir hasta el capitulo 3)***

— **Está bien, Juvia te ayudara. *(Ir hasta el capitulo 4)***


	2. Capitulo 2

~Capítulo 2~

—Juvia lo siente, pero tiene que ir a buscar a Gray Sama. Nos vemos luego.

—Está bien, suerte—Le replicó Cana con una decepción notable en el rostro.

Pero eso no le interesaba a Juvia. Ella tenía una sola meta en su vida y era conquistar el amor de su querido Gray Sama. Todo lo demás era secundario y hasta terciario. No podía permitirse perderlo con ninguna de sus rivales del amor.

Enfilo por la ancha avenida y se dirigió hacia la casa de Gray. No era la primera vez que iba, es más, esta sería como todas las mañanas de su vida. Tan solo deseaba que hoy lograra encontrarlo, desnudo sobre su cama y así ella pudiera saltar sobre las sabanas cálidas y entregarle su amor en un frenesí de pasión.

—Oh, Gray Sama eres increíble.

—¿Qué le sucede a esta muchacha?

—Tan solo ignórala.

Juvia llegó hasta el hogar de Gray. El departamento en el primer piso estaba vacío por completo o al menos eso aparentaba desde la distancia. Se ocultó en las sombras del pasillo mientras contemplaba a una figura conocida. Era Lyon.

El hechicero de hielo estaba deambulando por las afueras del departamento, mirando por las ventanas y golpeando sin cesar la puerta principal. Al insistir por más de cinco minutos, se percató que no había nadie y se marchó mirando por lo bajo. Era una fortuna, ya que si Juvia se mostraba, tendría que soportar los pesados coqueteos del hechicero de hielo y ahora, eso no era lo que deseaba.

Juvia concentró su mana y convirtió su cuerpo en agua. Visualizó una pequeña rendija en una de las ventanas y lanzó todo su cuerpo acuático hacia ese abertura. Con un ligero golpazo logró pasar del otro lado, donde volvió a materializarse.

Se encontraba en la cocina. Olía a comida vieja y a humedad acumulada. Buscó por allí, luego por el baño y finalmente por la sala de estar. En ningún lado se encontraba su querido Gray Sama. Pero aun quedaba un lugar y era el mejor de todos, su cuarto. Al girar el pomo, lo primero que vio Juvia fue la cama, extensa, larga y armada pulcramente. Por desgracia el semental no estaba descansando desnudo. Una pena.

Juvia ingreso sin importarle invadir la privacidad de su amado. Rebuscó por doquier y cuando estaba decidida a marcharse, tuvo una idea pecaminosa. ¿Podía oler su ropa interior? Algunas otras personas lo encontrarían macabro, pero para ella era erótico. Abrió cajón tras cajón, pero en ningún lado estaba su ropa interior. Una pena.

Se marchó sin importarle salir por la puerta principal y que todo el mundo la viese. Los vecinos de Gray ya le comentaron más de una vez, que una chica con el cabello azul y la ropa del mismo color salía siempre de su casa. Pero al hechicero de hielo parecía no importarle nada de eso y jamás le recrimino nada. Sin dudas, una prueba de que su amor era único y verdadero.

La llamó una voz que reconoció al instante.

—Juvia, ¿Qué haces por aquí?—Era Lyon y no necesitó de una respuesta para saber cuál era su motivo—¿Tú también buscas a Gray?

—Sí, Juvia lo está buscando. ¿Lo has visto?

—Por desgracia no. Oye, tengo una idea fantástica. ¿Lo buscamos juntos?

La proposición parecía amistosa, si no fuera por la taimada sonrisa del hechicero de hielo.

— **Sí, busquémoslo juntos. *(Ir al capítulo 5)***

— **No Lyon, Juvia puede encargarse de sus asuntos por si sola *(Ir al capítulo 6)***


	3. Capitulo 3

~Capítulo 3~

—Pues Juvia va a realizar una misión con Gajeel. Eh, Gajeel, ¿Verdad que Juvia y tú tienen algo juntos?

Gajeel volteó lleno de dudas.

—¿Cómo?

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente. La hechicera elemental se puso nerviosa nuevamente. No sabía cómo salir de este pequeño embrollo.

—Que Juvia y tú pueden hacer esa misión.

El rostro de Gajeel continuaba lleno de dudas, pero por fortuna Panther Lily llegó al rescate.

—Oye, puede que sea buena idea.

—Tsst, si tú lo crees. Bueno Juvia, ven con nosotros.

—Genial. Ah, Juvia lo siente Cana, quizás la próxima.

—Sí, quizás...—La morocha continuo observándola en silencio mientras se alejaban sus compañeros de gremio.

—Bien Juvia, espero que puedas hacer esta tarea.

—Juvia seguro que puede.

—Tsst, veremos.

Caminaron por la ciudad sin rumbo aparente. Juvia estuvo tentada de preguntarle a Gajeel cual era la tarea a realizar.

—¿De qué se trata?

—¿Qué cosa?

—La misión…

—Ah, eso. Es algo… extravagante.

—¿De verdad?

—Pues sí. Veras…

Pero la emoción la invadió de golpe. Hacía tanto tiempo que no realizaba una misión, que se sentía torpe en su magia. Algo raro, ya que como hechicera elemental era sumamente poderosa. Pero el tiempo que paso en Magnolia la ablando un poco, logrando que sus hechizos se limitaran a simples conversiones de agua para entrar en la casa de Gray y sobre todas las cosas, para refrescar a los miembros del gremio cuando el calor los abombaba. Eso genero que se olvidara lo que era la emoción de un combate a muerte. La adrenalina de saber que en el próximo hechizo se jugaba el todo por el todo y podría terminar en el cementerio o bañada con la gloria de un guerrero triunfador.

—Oye, ¿Me estas escuchando?

—Eh. Ah, Juvia se disculpa. ¿Qué era lo que estabas diciendo?

—Que tenemos que encontrar un elemental de fuego y reducirlo a cenizas puras.

—¿Un elemental de fuego?—Dijo Juvia llena de dudas.

Los elementales son criaturas puras de un solo elemento. Son sumamente agresivos con los que se los encuentran y trataran de asesinarlos a toda costa. Pero los productos derivados de estas criaturas, son tan valiosos, que los hechiceros pagan cantidades siderales por hacerse con tan solo una pequeña porción del botín.

—¿Tienes miedo?

—Juvia no tiene miedo, pero es precavida.

—No tienes que serlo. El combate es algo que se disfruta y tienes que sentirlo con todo tu cuerpo. ¿Verdad Panther Lily?

—Así es, jamás le daremos la espalda a un combate.

Llegaron hasta un extraño garaje. Allí residía una aparatosa moto propulsada por mana. La forma era sumamente sensual y Juvia estaba segura que en aquel asiento pasaron muchísimas mujeres que deseaban estar con semejante hombre.

Gajeel llegó hasta ella y le pasó el brazo por su hombro, apretándola contra su duro abdomen. Juvia se sonrojó inmediatamente y logró percibir el aroma sensual y varonil que desprendía su ex compañero de gremio.

—¿Subimos?—Preguntó Gajeel.

Juvia corresponde al abrazo y se sube a la moto. Gajeel saltó sobre el asiento y le sonrió con una autoestima demasiado elevada. Juvia no puede evitar sonrojarse.

—Bien Juvia, sujétate fuerte porque iremos muy rápido.

Así lo hicieron. El camino quedaba detrás como si nunca hubiera existido. El aparatoso ruido de la moto tan solo servía para realzar los sentidos de Juvia. El viento le golpeaba en la cara, corriéndole el cabello sedoso y azulado, haciendo que ondeara ferozmente. Juvia se apretó con fuerza contra la espalda. Sintió el aroma de Gajeel. Dulce y fuerte, como un buen hombre tiene que sentirse. De forma inconsciente, cruzo sus brazos sobre el pecho, sintió la dureza de sus músculos.

¿Se estaba excitando? No estaba segura. Pero el viaje a alta velocidad, apretada contra el firme cuerpo de un semental, sin dudas estaba haciendo el efecto que no deseaba. ¿O si lo deseaba?

Se detuvieron abruptamente sobre el camino. El panorama era desolador. Una pequeña aldea de pocas casas quemada hasta que las construcciones eran poco más que ceniza que el viento movía, creando pequeñas nubes o una sencilla neblina.

—¿Esto es obra del elemental de fuego?

—Así parece.

—Gajeel, mejor busquemos algún superviviente—Dijo Panther Lily.

—Buena idea.

El grupo se separó. Observando los distintos escombros, pudo tener una idea de la magnitud de la fuerza de la criatura. Pero, una esencia pura, no debería alejarse tanto de su campo. Eso, extrañó a la hechicera elemental. Claro, que solo tenía una vaga idea del comportamiento de los elementales de agua, quizás los de fuego eran sapo de otro pozo.

Se volvieron a encontrar en la motocicleta. Gajeel miraba de reojo su espalda a cada momento, como si esperase que el elemental de fuego lo atacase por sorpresa. Panther Lily era más optimista. Se puso sobre el hombro de Gajeel y habló por el grupo.

—Sera mejor seguir hasta que demos con un superviviente.

—No lo sé, yo estoy entusiasmado con entrar en combate—Respondió Gajeel.

—Juvia cree que aquí no hay nadie. Mejor sigamos buscando.

No tuvieron suerte. Buscaron por todos lados y no lograron encontrar a nadie, tan solo unos pocos cadáveres calcinados. Parecía extraño que tan poco habitantes hubiera en esta pequeña aldea. Pero bueno, si no estaban, era por una razón, ¿O no?

— **Tsst. Está oscureciendo, mejor nos marchamos de este lugar de mala muerte. *(Ir al capítulo 7)***

— **No viajemos de noche sabiendo que hay elementales de fuego sueltos. Mejor montemos un campamento aquí y vigilaremos. *(Ir al capítulo 8)***


	4. Capitulo 4

~Capítulo 4~

—Está bien, Juvia te ayudara.

—¡Estupendo!—Respondió Cana llena de entusiasmo—Ven, apuremos así nos queda algo de tiempo libre para nosotras.

Juvia siguió a Cana por los sinuosos pasillos del gremio. Miró de reojo hacia la puerta, allí estaban Gajeel y Panther Lily, dispuestos a comenzar una nueva aventura. No pudo evitar un poco de remordimiento al tener que ayudar a Cana. ¿Para qué se ofreció?

—¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

—Oh, nada, acomodar un poco el sótano.

Cuando Juvia observó la cantidad abrumadora de cajas desperdigadas por doquier, se le antojó una tarea titánica. Cana mantenía un semblante serio y poco a poco, se pusieron manos a la obra.

Juvia abrió una caja, observó el contenido. Viejas revistas de moda de Mirajane. Al contemplar a una posible rival del amor mostrando su impactante figura, no pudo evitar ponerse un poco celosa y arrojarla con bronca hacia el lugar que designaron como basurero.

Alzó la vista y no pudo evitar contemplar a Cana. La morocha era como Mirajane, mostraba su figura por doquier, salvo que ella parecía inofensiva, jamás se propasaba con su querido Gray. Aunque claro, tenía una fama de ser una mujer fatal.

—¿Qué sucede?—Preguntó Cana.

—Nada, ¿por?

—Pues te me has quedado mirando…

—Ah, Juvia tan solo está concentrada en limpiar.

—Bueno.

Acomodaron durante un buen trecho. Al cabo de unas dos horas, estaban exhaustas y aun quedaba un montón de trabajo. Aun así, se sentaron un momento para tomar un poco de aire.

—Oye Juvia, ¿Por qué te vistes así?

—¿Cómo?

La pregunta de Juvia puso nerviosa a Cana, que reformulo la pregunta de otra manera.

—Estamos en verano y aun así te pones esos pesados abrigos. ¿No tienes calor?

—Juvia jamás tiene calor, ella puede graduar perfectamente la temperatura de su cuerpo… Es solo costumbre.

—Entiendo. Quizás a Gray le gustaría ver un poco más de Juvia.

—¿Tú crees?—Respondió a toda prisa—Es que a Juvia le da mucha vergüenza mostrar un poco más que esto.

—No muestras nada y… cuando estas cerca de Gray eres tan desvergonzada, parece un chiste.

Juvia se mordió los labios, no sabía que responderle.

—Ven, continuemos un rato más.

Siguieron revolviendo en la vieja basura del gremio. Juvia no podía evitar pensar cuanta basura juntaban. Alzó una nueva caja y encontró varios frascos de vidrio sin ningún uso o propósito. ¿Para qué guardarían semejante cantidad de frascos? Juvia no pudo evitar suspirar con pesadez.

—Oye, gracias por ayudarme con esto.

Cana la miraba casi oculta entre las cajas. Por primera vez vio su rostro sereno y con una leve sonrisa de vergüenza. Se rascaba un brazo en clara señal de incomodidad. ¿Qué le ocurriría?

—¿Sucede algo?

—Es que… gracias Juvia. Esto es mi castigo.

—¿Castigo? ¿Por qué te han castigado?

—Pues… ¿viste que me gusta beber un poquito?—Juvia asintió, aunque un poquito no era justamente la cantidad que ella bebía—Bien, pasa que me bebí el vino privado del maestro… y bueno, me ha castigado por mi osadía.

—Claro. ¿Era rico?

—Delicioso, valió la pena este castigo. Aunque claro, te he arrastrado, lo lamento.

La sonrisa de Cana parecía sincera. Eso ayudó a que su tarea sea más llevadera. Limpiaron un buen trecho de cajas y Cana en un momento alzó algo brillante. Lo puso cerca de un foco y contemplo su hallazgo. Juvia llena de curiosidad se acercó.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Parece una de las llaves de Lucy. ¿Se le habrá perdido?

Juvia al escuchar el nombre de una de sus rivales del amor, no pudo evitar ponerse de mal humor. La maldita Lucy siempre era rescatada por Gray, como si ella fuera una indefensa princesita. Sin mencionar que siempre encontraba la oportunidad para estar con su ropas destruida. Una zorra.

—¿Tu qué crees Juvia? ¿Se la llevamos?

La llave era de platino, sumamente bella y decorada. En la parte superior, un pequeño dibujo de una estrella de cinco picos ¿Significara algo?

—Sí, pero primero terminemos aquí.

—Tengo una mejor idea—La sonrisa picara de Cana solo dejaba entrever una cosa—Dejemos todo como esta y cualquier cosa que nos digan, es que fuimos a dejar la llave a Lucy. ¿Qué te parece?

A Juvia le parecía una idea estupenda, no quería saber nada con este lugar. Lo mejor sería marcharse en silencio y ver si se podía escapar para lo de Gray.

—A Juvia le parece una buena idea.

—Bien, vamos a mi habitación.

Ambas se marcharon sin hacer mucho ruido. Cana se guardó la llave en el único bolsillo de su pantalón. Subieron hasta los cuartos de las chicas y Juvia se percató que la habitación de Cana estaba cuatro puertas más lejos que la suya.

Al abrir la puerta, Juvia se notó que el cuarto de Cana estaba sumamente ordenado. Una bella cama en un costado, con una pequeña mesita de luz. Una estantería llena de chuchearías de tarot y un gigantesco armario atestado de ropa.

Cana cerró la puerta y buscó ropa en el armario. Luego se quitó la ropa frente a Juvia y se cubrió el hombro con una toalla.

—Me daré un baño rápido, aguárdame un momento.

Juvia completamente escandalizada, se tapó los ojos y esperó a que los pasos de Cana demostraran que ya se había marchado. Al abrirlos y comprobar que se encontraba sola, pensó mejor en que debía de hacer.

 **Juvia tiene un compromiso con Cana, lo mejor es esperar a que vuelva. *(Ir al capítulo 9)***

 **Quizás Cana tiene otras intensiones, será mejor ver un poco más. *(Ir al capítulo 10)***


	5. Capitulo 5

~Capítulo 5~

—Sí, busquémoslo juntos—Respondió Juvia.

—Estupendo—Respondió Lyon—No estoy seguro por donde continuar…

Juvia no estaba segura, pero se le antojó casi seguro continuar con su clásica búsqueda de Gray. Cuando no lo encontraba en su casa, siempre iba para el gremio y luego para lo de Lucy, su rival del amor y finalmente para la casa de Natsu.

Ya que ella vino del gremio, lo próximo seria visitar a su malvada rival del amor.

—Juvia cree que debemos ir a la casa de Lucy.

—Ya estuve en su casa y no sirvió de nada.

—¿Y en lo de Natsu?

—Tampoco.

—Vaya, que dilema…

—Tenemos que preguntar por las cercanías.

Lyon golpeó la puerta de los distintos vecinos. Todos le comentaron que era un muchacho muy guapo y Juvia así lo creía, pero que también era sumamente taciturno y que vivía encerrado entre las cuatro paredes. Eso, cuando no estaba lejos en alguna misión por el gremio. Por fortuna la ultima vecina les comentó que lo habían visto yendo para el extenso mercado, pero no sabía con exactitud si era cierto.

Eso no les importó, ya que al menos ahora tenían una pequeña pista de donde se encuentra el hechicero de hielo. Caminaron bajo el agradable sol del verano, mientras contemplaban las vidrieras de las tiendas y el bullicio de una gran ciudad como Magnolia.

—Lyon, ¿Para que buscas a Gray?—Consultó Juvia para sacar un poco de conversación.

—Es que…—La mirada de Lyon estaba perdida en el camino, pensando que Gray podría aparecer detrás de cada persona. Sus ojos miraban frenéticamente, como si estuviera conteniendo algo terrible—Lo necesito por un tema de Ultear.

—¿Ultear?—Uf, su otra rival del amor.

—Si, Ultear.

Lyon no dijo nada más, Se dedicó a mirar de aquí allá, tratando de encontrar al bello morocho. Por desgracia, entre la cantidad excesiva de personas que visitaban el mercado y el calor abrazador, terminaron desistiendo de la tarea. Se sentaron en un banco de la plaza y contemplaron el ajetreo desde lejos.

—¿Dónde estás Gray?—Dijo Lyon.

—Ya lo encontraremos, no te preocupes.

Un hilillo plateado brilló por sobre el mercado. Goteaba escasamente, mientras se derretía con el caluroso sol veraniego. La hechicera elemental supo inmediatamente que era un hilo de hielo. Solo ella y dos hechiceros que conocía podían realizar semejante trabajo.

—Mira eso—Señaló Juvia el imperceptible hilillo.

—¿Donde?—Fue la única respuesta de Lyon, ya que cuando logró percibir el hilo, se quedó sin habla.

—Es un hilo de hielo. ¿Sera de Gray Sama?

—Sin dudas, yo no lo he hecho. Eso significa que debió ser… Gray.

—Sigámoslo.

Juvia atravesó el mercado sin importarle golpearse con las personas. Llegó del otro lado de la calle y observó que el hilo se introducía en una extraña casa abandonada. Se detuvo abruptamente. La construcción estaba en muy mal estado, con las paredes de madera podrida y el techo a punto de caerse. Las ventanas tapiadas con sendos tablones y la puerta principal cubierta de piedras y moho. Sin dudas un asco.

—¿Aquí termina?—Preguntó Lyon.

—No, se mete dentro.

—Querida Juvia, tengo algo que comentarte—La hechicera elemental hizo una seña con la mano para que continuara—Gray, no es el mismo que tú conoces. Está haciendo cosas… de demente.

—¿Cómo?

—Así como lo has oído. Está raptando mujeres y asesinándolas sin piedad. No logro entender por qué. Pero desde que rapto a Ultear, lo estoy buscando desesperado. Aun tengo un gramo de esperanza de encontrarla viva. Pero el maldito deberá responder por lo que hizo. ¿Me acompañas a detenerlo?

— **No puedo creer que Gray haga eso, pero te acompañare. *(Ir al capítulo 11)***

— **Gray jamás haría algo así. Esto… debe ser obra tuya. Ah, tu realmente has puesto este hilo de hielo. ¡Márchate o muere! *(Ir al capítulo 12)***


	6. Capitulo 6

~Capítulo 6~

—No Lyon, Juvia puede encargarse de sus asuntos por sí sola. Muchas gracias.

—Bueno, entonces seguiré solo. Quizás visite a Lucy—El solo hecho de oír el nombre de su rival del amor no le agrado nada—Pero no estoy seguro, es complicado. Bueno, cuídate.

Ambos se despidieron y Lyon se perdió por entre las personas. Ahora que Juvia se quedaba sola, no parecía sensato continuar con la búsqueda de Gray. Pero, la idea de verle el perfecto rostro, era suficiente para alegrarle el día.

—Quizás lo mejor sea visitar a Lucy, él y ella siempre están juntos—Pensó Juvia en voz alta.

El mero hecho de imaginarse a la maldita de Lucy revolcándose, porque ella es una yegua maldita que hace esas cosas, con su amado Gray Sama, le provocaba un ataque de celos.

Intentó desestimar esa extraña idea, pero no pudo. Así que su malhumor aumentaba a medida que iba caminando hacia la casa de su rival del amor.

Luego de atravesar varias avenidas y calles sinuosas, finalmente llegó. La casa de Lucy era alegre, se ubicaba en el primer piso y la construcción era de madera y ladrillos. Siempre bien pintada y con varios ventanales abiertos. Estaba tan bien ubicada que después de la vereda, estaba el pequeño rio que alimentaba a la ciudad de Magnolia. Sin dudas, cualquier persona se alegraría de tener semejante vista.

Juvia se acercó a la puerta de roble y con sumo cuidado dio tres golpecitos delicados. Tenía que ser una dama, en especial al visitar a su rival del amor. ¿Qué le diría? "Hola Lucy, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Gray esta aquí? ¡Se que lo escondes!" Eso no parecía lo más sensato, por más que sus sentimientos fueran tan apasionados. No, debía guardar la compostura.

Luego de un rato interminable, Juvia insistió con sus golpes, pero esta vez eran más directos y fuertes. La puerta se abrió levemente, acompañada de un chirrido aterrador.

—¡Hola, Lucy!—Llamó Juvia con bastante energía—¡Es Juvia, va a pasar!

Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta. Miró en derredor. El departamento era aun más bello por dentro, con las habitaciones pulcras y bien decoradas con plantas de estación y lienzos. Juvia pasó al living, donde la recibió una extensa biblioteca con tantos libros, que podía rivalizar con el de una librería. Sobre una mesa de algarrobo, descansaba una resma de hojas escritas y detrás una pesada máquina de escribir, en la cual, se meneaba una sencilla hoja por el viento que ingresaba por la ventana.

—¡Lucy!—Llamó mas fuerte Juvia, pero era evidente que no se encontraba en casa. Aunque se sorprendía que una escritora hubiera dejado una página a medio escribir sobre la maquina. Quizás, su idea aun se estaba materializando y por eso la dejó. Pero esa idea no la convencía a Juvia, tan solo podía ser una emergencia. Algo que realmente la necesitaba y por eso salió pitando.

Juvia recordó las palabras sombrías de Lyon y dudó. No supo que era lo que debía hacer.

 **Juvia buscara en el departamento de Lucy por algún indicio. *(Ir al capítulo 13)***

 **Juvia buscara en la casa de Natsu a Gray, ya que siempre está con su amigote. *(Ir al capítulo 14)***


	7. capitulo 7

~Capítulo 7~

—Tsst. Está oscureciendo, mejor nos marchamos de este lugar de mala muerte—Dijo Gajeel con su clásica sonrisa de confiado.

—No me parece buena idea. ¿Tú qué crees Juvia?

—Juvia esta con Gajeel, viajemos.

Montaron en la motocicleta y Gajeel colocó su brazo en el encendido. Hizo una ligera mueca cuando comenzó a sorberle el mana, pero luego miró a Juvia a los ojos.

—¡Vamos!

Nuevamente sobre el camino, con el viento golpeándole el rostro y haciendo que su cabello volase libremente. Le agradaba. Era una sensación increíble, llena de poder y aun más, con la compañía que tenia.

Juvia se acurrucó contra el abdomen de Gajeel, apretando más de lo que debía para una simple amiga. Se aprovechó un poco y ¿por qué no? Al fin de cuentas, Gray Sama jamás le mostraba interés. A lo mejor, ella era la equivocada al estar obsesionada con un solo hombre. Aquí mismo tenia uno y que claramente, podría reemplazar a su querido Gray. ¿Quizás si le daba la oportunidad…?

—Oye Juvia—Escuchó la voz de Gajeel a través del golpe del viento, haciendo que abandonase sus traicioneros pensamientos—¿Qué te hizo ingresar al gremio?

—¿Al gremio?

—Claro, yo estuve ayudando al viejo todo este tiempo. ¿Entiendes?

—Aja.

—¿Y a ti?

—Pues…—Era obvia la razón. Desde que había combatido contra el gélido hechicero de los cabellos negros y los ojos rasgados, quedó marcada con su toque. Además del hecho de que le salvo la vida. Pero no debía decirle eso a otro hombre. ¿O sí?—Es que Juvia se siente sola y eso…

—¿Cómo dices?—Respondió Gajeel—Creí que te habías quedado dormida. Tsst. Has tardado una eternidad en responder.

—Es que Juvia se cuelga un poco cuando piensa—Rió nerviosa—Pero Juvia buscó al gremio para no estar sola.

—Está bien. Ya no estás sola.

El corazón de Juvia no pudo evitar galopar con fuerza.

—Bueno, visto que no nos han atacado los elementales en todo este tiempo, creo que lo mejor es montar un campamento.

Se pusieron manos a las obras. Buscaron leña y la tuvieron que encender de la forma tradicional ya que ninguno sabia hechizos de fuego. Juvia llenó una olla con agua de su cuerpo, pero se percató de que nadie le estaba prestando atención. Comieron y bebieron tranquilamente, como si fuera el campamento de unos amigos y no la caza de unos seres abrumadoramente poderosos.

Era increíble como algo que pensaba un escape para no ayudar a Cana, terminó entreteniéndola un montón. Al punto de creer que Gajeel, a lo mejor, podría terminar siendo algo más. Si, Juvia lo estaba viendo desde una perspectiva que podría suceder. ¿Pero traicionar a Gray Sama? Oh, qué mujer complicada que era.

El turno de Juvia terminó sin problemas. Se recostó contra el duro suelo y se durmió. El amanecer llegó a toda prisa. Se incorporó con pesadez, con los huesos duros de estar en una posición incómoda durante toda la noche. Olfateó el rico aroma de la grasa fritada. El ruido de un huevo al caer en la sartén, la alegró. Se veía que las sorpresas aun no terminaban,

—Tsst. Pero si es mi bella durmiente—¿Bella? ¿Acaso Gajeel piensa que Juvia es bella?—Espero que te gusten los huevos revueltos. Je, son una especialidad mía.

Juvia se puso colorada como un tomate, así que respondió lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—Sí, Juvia adora los huevos…

Panther Lily y Gajeel se miraron tan solo una milésima de segundo, pero fue suficiente para que en ese contacto tan minúsculo, se dijeran todo lo que creían. En fin, hombres.

—Ten.

Gajeel le tendió una generosa ración de huevos revueltos con cebolla y panceta. El plato se veía sumamente apetitoso y aun más, cuando el estomago de Juvia crujió en señal de deseo. Bien, pinchó una buena porción y se la manducó sin problemas.

Se decepcionó completamente al sentirla tan salada. Así que tragó valientemente. Pero ese fue su error. ¡Los huevos ardían en condimentos! Juvia se bebió dos vasos de agua de un tirón. Tratando de calmar la caldera que tenía en el estomago. Nada servía, ni siquiera cuando convirtió su cuerpo en agua. Poco a poco, el efecto pasó, pero supo que no podía comer ni un bocado más, así que tomó un trozo de pan viejo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Arde un poco.

—Tsst. Es como todo lo que hago, fuerte—Pero Juvia volvió a sonreírle, al fin y al cabo la intención era lo que importaba. Gajeel se entusiasmó al ver la bella sonrisa de la hechicera elemental—Ya te acostumbraras. Claro, siempre que quieras volver con nosotros.

— **Juvia se divierte mucho, así que volverá a salir con ustedes. *(Ir al capítulo 15)***

— **No lo creo, Juvia tuvo demasiado con esta experiencia. Volveré a Magnolia, donde me espera mi amado Gray *(Ir al capítulo 16)***


	8. Capitulo 8

~Capítulo 8~

—No viajemos de noche sabiendo que hay elementales de fuego sueltos. Mejor montemos un campamento aquí y vigilaremos.

—Viajar es mejor—Se encaprichó Gajeel.

—Juvia tiene razón—Protestó Panther Lily—Si queremos atraparlo, es mejor que estemos en su terreno. Por más peligroso que sea.

Ese no era el razonamiento de Juvia, pero no protestó ya que la apoyaba. Ahora Gajeel estaba solo y por más que se quejase como un niñito, no le quedaba más opción que aceptar lo que opinan los demás.

—Tsst. De acuerdo, pero no me gusta nada este lugarejo.

Así que se dedicaron a montar un pequeño campamento. Juvia llenó con agua una olla que llevaban los muchachos y puso varias verduras a hervir. Luego se sentó a descansar, mientras Gajeel buscaba leña para armar un fogón y Panther Lily patrullaba la zona desde el cielo. Todo un equipo en acción.

—Oh, mira esto Lily—Dijo Gajeel al contemplar la sopa de verduras—Se ve delicioso.

—Más bien huele delicioso.

—Tsst. Tú me entiendes.

—Si, por desgracia—Sonrió al responderle al _dragon slayer_ —Gracias por la comida Juvia, es bueno tener a alguien que sabe. Pasa que la comida cruda de Gajeel es difícil de digerir.

—Tsst. Bien que te la comes.

El grupo estalló en una carcajada. Ah, Juvia se sentía cómoda de estar en un grupo de personas tan cálidas. Sin dudas podría volver a viajar con Gajeel y Panther Lily, son tan graciosos que todo es simple.

Luego de raspar hasta las paredes de la cacerola, el grupo se echó a descansar. A Juvia le tocó la segunda guardia, por lo que se durmió inmediatamente para poder estar lo más fresca posible. Por desgracia, sintió que apenas cerró los ojos y ya Panther Lily la despertó, pero al comprobar la altura de la luna, se percató que era cierto que pasaron varias horas. Pobre de ella.

—Gracias Lily, duerme en el lugar de Juvia, está caliente.

—Gracias.

Juvia se mojó la cara con un simple hechizo. Lavó su cara con paciencia, haciendo que el agua ingresara en sus ojos, aunque le ardían. Eso la mantuvo atenta por la primera hora. Pero no había nada que hacer en un campamento. La pequeña hoguera ardía tibiamente y cada tanto, un madero crujía o estallaba, llenando todo de bellas chispas. Las nubes viajaban a buena velocidad, por culpa de un viento helado que no recordaba de esta altura del año. Juvia se acurrucó aun más cerca del fuego y se preguntó, ¿Cómo puede estar Gajeel con una chaqueta descubierta?

Una ligera sensación de calor la inundo. Era agradable, le encantaba sentir el fuego tan cerca de si. Al alzar la vista, Juvia comprobó que las escasas ascuas que ardían en los dos maderos que quedaban, poco calor podían dar. Eso significa que…

—¡Chicos…!—Gritó Juvia desesperada.

Una explosión la calló. Gajeel y Panther Lily volaron por los aires, sin saber que era lo que había ocurrido. Ambos heridos, miraron para ambos lados, mientras otras bolas de fuegos les impactó en el cuerpo.

Juvia se convirtió en agua en el último instante. Una bola de fuego impactó contra ella y una densa capa de vapor emergió.

 **Gajeel y Panther Lily estarán bien, Juvia tiene que encontrar al elemental de fuego y acabar con él antes de que sea demasiado tarde para todos. *(Ir al capítulo 17)***

 **Gajeel y Panther Lily deben estar mal heridos, será mejor que Juvia los rescate a toda prisa. *(Ir al capítulo 18)***


	9. Capitulo 9

~Capítulo 9~

Juvia tiene un compromiso con Cana, lo mejor es esperar a que vuelva. Así que se sentó a esperar pacientemente en el suave colchón. Al ver que aun se escuchaba el chapoteo del agua, se incorporó y miró por doquier. No había nada muy llamativo, era el típico cuarto de chica. Pero la estantería del tarot, si llamó su atención. Ordenado pulcramente, había varios mazos de cartas. Juvia Eligio uno al azar y vio la figura de un rey. Lo guardó donde estaba y pasó la mano por un orbe de vidrio. Sin desearlo, su mana activó el mecanismo, que crujió y mostró una imagen de un extraño lugar. Juvia asustada, retiro la mano y la imagen desapareció.

—¿Te has asustado?

Juvia dio un ligero gritito sobresaltada. Al voltear, Cana sonrió llena de confianza, pero eso fue lo peor, ya que Juvia se volvió a escandalizar. La morocha tan solo llevaba dos toallas, una para su larga cabellera negra y la otra para tapar su voluptuosa figura femenina. Algunas gotas de agua caían sobre el suelo de madera, pero a Cana eso parecía no darle mayor importancia. Se rascó la cabeza para secarse un poco el cabello y se sentó en la cama.

—¿Te pongo nerviosa?

—Un poco—Confesó Juvia—No estoy acostumbrada a ver personas desnudas.

—Qué extraño, creí que tendrías más confianza en ti, así cuando veas a Gray desnudo, ¿Qué harás?

Ver desnudo a su querido Gray. Varios deseos sexuales se cruzaron por la cabeza.

—No es lo mismo.

—Tienes que ser una mujer más segura de ti. La timidez, solo espanta a los hombres. Te lo digo por experiencia.

Finalmente Cana se vistió con un pantalón y un ligero top que dejaba a la vista todo su vientre. Por fortuna se puso una campera, para tapar un poco.

—Oye, quieres que te tire las cartas o vea tu futuro.

—¿Tu puedes hacer eso?

—Pues claro, ¿Acaso crees que son decoraciones?—Dijo Cana con un tono de ligera molestia—Ven, siéntate aquí.

Cana marcó el suelo alfombrado y Juvia se recostó, flexionando las rodillas. Cana puso frente a la hechicera elemental una ligera mesita, el orbe de vidrio que anteriormente había tocado y tomo varios mazos de cartas. Los estaba barajando, mientras se sentaba frente a Juvia con las piernas abiertas.

—Bien, primero hay que barajar las cartas. Luego vemos que es lo qué te depara.

—Sí.

Juvia estaba sumamente tensa y Cana se percataba de esas sensaciones.

—Relájate, no va a ocurrir nada malo. Dime una cosa, ¿Qué es lo que te gustaría saber…?

—Si Gray me ama—Dijo Juvia casi a los gritos.

—Shhh, calma, debí imaginarlo. Bueno, no es algo tan simple de ver. Primero tenemos que localizar a Gray con nuestro orbe y una vez que lo veamos, podemos hacer una conexión con sus sentimientos. Si, suena raro, pero así funcionar. Tú hazme caso.

Juvia asintió llena de dudas, pero dentro de su corazón la tenacidad le insistía que debía de hacerle caso a Cana, total, era una especie de vidente.

—Bueno, coloca la mano en el orbe. Bien, así, ahora usa tu mana para buscar la forma de Gray. Eso, bien, utiliza un poco más de mana. ¡No demasiado! Eso, esa cantidad es la correcta. Concéntrate, cierra tus ojos, eso, hazme caso, ahora visualiza a Gray… vamos, tu puedes… bien.

La voz de Cana se hacía cada vez más vaporosa, como si estuviera a cinco mil kilómetros de distancia, pero aun se oía claramente. Sus instrucciones eran motivadoras e intentaba visualizar a su amado Gray Sama, como ella lo recordaba. Con los cabellos negros despeinados, el rostro duro con expresión seria y esa figura perfecta que la volvía loca.

—Bueno, ahora iré sacando las cartas y tú mantén esa concentración, es vital que no te desesperes.

Juvia intentó mantener su concentración. No era fácil hacerlo. Nunca realizo semejante tarea para ver el futuro. Se le antojó que todas las videntes anteriores que visitó eran estafadoras, que tan solo deseaban decirle lo que Juvia deseaba y quedarse con su valioso dinero. ¡Malditas!

—Tranquilas Juvia… Eso es, bien, mantente así, serena. Bueno, la primera carta es _Juicio_. Significa transición, cambio. La segunda carta es _El Tonto._ Engaño, duda, seguramente el corazón de Gray esta dubitativo por algo que le está ocurriendo.

—¿Tú crees que sea otra rival del amor, como Lucy?

—¿Rival del amor, eh? Tú deja de hablar y concéntrate, que estás perdiendo la imagen.

Juvia asintió.

—Bueno, siguieron varias cartas potenciadoras. Esto significa que el próximo arcano superior que salga será sumamente valioso. _Emperatriz_ …—La pausa en la voz de Cana hizo estremecer a Juvia—Es probable que haya alguno o varios seres superiores, entes de otras dimensiones… extraño. Más potenciadores y más, parece que lo que venga será algo tremendo.

Juvia estaba ansiosa, si salía alguna carta que declarara que estaban enamorados, eso significaría que su amor sería tan fuerte que derribaría montañas o lo que se encuentre por doquier. Calma Juvia, serénate o perderás la concentración… tranquila.

—Bien, veo que es un arcano… ¡AHHHHH!

El grito desesperado de Cana hizo perder la concentración de Juvia. Se incorporó a toda prisa y miró para ambos lados. Su amiga estaba en el suelo, tomándose el ojo izquierdo y temblando de dolor. Juvia la ayudó a levantarse.

—Cana… ¿Estás bien?—Preguntó Juvia asustada.

—No…—Dijo mientras jadeaba—Gray… Gray…

—¿Gray…? ¿Qué le sucede?—Ayudó Juvia.

Pero no hubo respuesta por parte de Cana. Se corrió la mano del ojo y vio que estaba ensangrentado. Lagrimas de sangre corrían por su mejilla, con un caudal sumamente poderoso. Juvia se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar un gritito de terror. Con una mirada demencial, Cana dijo unas palabras espantosas.

—Gray esta en peligro o muerto.

— **¡Si Gray está en peligro debemos rescatarlo! ¡Vamos! *(Ir al capítulo 19)***

— **¿Gray en peligro o muerto? ¿Qué hacemos? *(Ir al capítulo 20)***


	10. Capitulo 10

~Capítulo 10~

Quizás Cana tiene otras intensiones, será mejor ver un poco más. Juvia dio vueltas por la habitación, pero no supo qué hacer. Observó las estanterías llenas de cosas de vidente, como un orbe de vidrio y barajas enteras de tarot. Se le antojaron exóticas y tenía muchas ganas de preguntarle si sabía leer el futuro.

Juvia escuchó un extraño quejido desde dentro del cuarto de baño. Se asomó por la puerta y el sonido se intensifico levemente. ¿Qué ocurriría? Se le antojó preguntar, pero le pareció algo anticuado. Si realmente le ocurría algo a Cana no se lo diría. Quizás tenía que ir a verlo con sus propios ojos. ¿Pero es correcto?

La respuesta era un claro no. Pero la hechicera elemental era una mujer torpe con las relaciones, por lo que hizo todo lo contrario. Cerró muy despacio la puerta y se dirigió hacía su habitación. Al entrar, visualizo todas las fotografías, peluches y cosas con forma de Gray que tenia. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño, donde abrió levemente el grifo.

Juvia odiaba esta parte. Aunque era un hechizo sumamente útil, era complicado y sumamente molesto. Convertirse en agua era sencillo y lo hacía con total naturalidad, que a veces creía que su forma humana era la incorrecta.

En fin, no tenía que perder tiempo. Se concentro y su forma acuosa emergió. Luego comenzó a cambiar su tamaño y se introdujo en el grifo. El viaje siempre era horrible, sintió como arrastraba toda la porquería de la cañería. Aun así, siguió su instinto y salió levemente por el grifo del cuarto de baño de Cana.

El vapor era intenso y poco pudo vislumbrar. Fue una fortuna que surgiera en el grifo del lavabo, ya que al salir en la tina, traería unas consecuencias terribles. Asomando levemente un ojo, pudo ver a Cana llorar en la tina. Se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos y sus sollozos eran intensos. ¿Qué le ocurriría? Se le antojo consolarla, aparecer frente a ella y preguntarle "¿Qué sucede?" Pero esa no era la forma de hacerlo, si realmente quería ayudar a Cana tenía que hacer algo sutil.

Vio que Cana se incorporaba. Su increíble figura puso un poco celosa a Juvia. La morocha comenzó a secarse y Juvia se percató que pronto saldría. Así que regresó hacia su propio cuarto a toda prisa. Su grifo escupió toda la cantidad de agua que pertenecía a Juvia y a medio transformar, comenzó a caminar hacía el cuarto de Cana.

Por fortuna, cuando llegó y cerró la puerta, Cana recién salía del baño envuelta en una toalla y con otra en la cabeza. Miró a Juvia con el rostro lleno de dudas.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada.

—Tu brazo esta convertido en agua.

—¿Eh?—Juvia se miró el brazo y en efecto estaba convertido en agua—Ah, Juvia estaba practicando un hechizo…

—Ah, bien.

Cana se vistió frente a Juvia que estuvo a punto de escandalizarse. Esa actitud tan liberal era algo que sin dudas envidiaba. Si Juvia fuera tan desenvuelta y ducha con los chicos, sin dudas su amado Gray Sama estaría siempre entre sus brazos. Ah, de solo pensar en tener a Gray Sama en sus brazos la ponía ardiente.

—Oye, ¿En qué piensas?—Preguntó Cana y sonrió con malicia—¿En Gray?

Juvia se puso colorada como un tomate. ¿Qué era lo que la delataba?

—Sí.

—Bueno, entreguemos la llave a Lucy y luego vas a ver a Gray. Gracias por ayudarme.

—Eh…—Juvia no estaba segura de querer ir a ver a Gray Sama. Bueno, de hecho si, era lo que siempre anhelaba. Pero luego de ver a Cana llorando, creía que quizás tenía que quedarse un poco más de tiempo con ella—Vamos de Lucy.

Caminaron sin apuro. El sol brillaba levemente, haciendo que el calor emergiera en el cuerpo de Juvia. Recordó a Cana, como se veía entre las toallas y sintió un pinchazo de envidia. Era tan bella que podría tener a cualquier hombre, incluso a su amado Gray Sama.

Lucy los recibió con el rostro pálido, pero al contemplar la llave de platino, se le iluminó a tal punto que las abrazo a ambas. A Juvia le molestó un poco la actitud de su rival del amor. Seguro que era una tramoya para poder robarle a su querido Gray Sama. Pero ella no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.

—Gracias chicas, no saben cuánto les debo—Les dijo Lucy.

—Bueno, solo es un favor para nosotras, nos vemos en el gremio—Respondió Cana un poco incomoda.

—Sí, tengo cosas que hacer. ¡Gracias!

Les cerró la puerta en la cara. Juvia y Cana bajaron hasta la vereda y comenzaron el regreso hacia el gremio. El rostro de Cana estaba cabizbajo, triste, casi sin ganas de vivir. Había algo que la deprimía y Juvia sintió que era su deber intervenir. ¿Pero como poder conversar con Cana?

— **Oye Cana, ¿Quieres tener una noche de chicas? ~*Ir al capítulo 21*~**

— **La pase bien, pero Juvia ira a buscar a Gray. ~*Ir al capítulo 22*~**


	11. Capitulo 11

~Capítulo 11~

—No puedo creer que Gray Sama haga eso, pero te acompañare—Dijo Juvia mientras se tomaba el pecho afligida.

—Estupendo, me siento más seguro contigo.

Juvia no pudo evitar ruborizarse, a pesar de ser una situación de mierda.

Ingresaron en la vivienda. El olor a moho y humedad era insoportable. Las paredes que de fuera parecían un espanto, pero por dentro transmitían una inseguridad aun mayor. Del techo goteaba agua de forma incesante. Al alzar la vista Juvia, no pudo evitar sorprenderse de notar que estaba todo congelado. Si no fuera por su pesado abrigo, se habría percatado que la temperatura estaba muy por debajo de lo que debería estar en verano.

Lyon dio un paso dubitativo y se detuvo abruptamente. La madera crujió de forma sonora, avisando que quizás se destruía por el peso del hechicero.

—Vaya, este lugar está a punto de derrumbarse. Hay que moverse con cuidado.

—Sí, ten cuidado.

Juvia tomó la iniciativa. Se transformó en su forma acuosa y se desparramo en el suelo. En el proceso empapo a Lyon, que estuvo más avergonzado que sorprendido. Se movió lentamente, sintió como el piso se quejaba suavemente, pero sabiendo que al estar todo el peso distribuido, no se rompería. ¿O sí?

Llegó del otro lado y se materializó nuevamente.

—¡Ven!—Dijo Juvia en un susurro nervioso.

Volteó al contemplar la oscuridad. Sombras bailaban por la escasa luz que ingresaba desde las rendijas del techo. Oyó el leve rumor de algo quejándose. ¿Sera el suelo? El viento ululaba suavemente, haciendo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina. ¿Estaba asustada? No, no podía tener miedo. ¿Entonces por qué estaba temblando?

Juvia iluminó la estancia con un sencillo sortilegio. Las sombras se despejaron, el rumor desapareció, pero quedo una incertidumbre mayor al observar celdas de hielo que se iban derritiendo. El agua caía sonoramente, mientras iba pudriendo lo que otrora fue un bello suelo de madera. Un gemido de cansancio y resignación llegó desde su espalda.

¿Acaso seria Lyon el homicida? ¿Una de estas celdas de hielo estaría destinada para Juvia? ¿Todos sus rechazos lo llenaron de un odio vil y ahora estaba clamando revancha?

 **Juvia no moriría. Un ataque preventivo será lo suficientemente rápido y letal para darle la ventaja en un combate a muerte. *(Ir al capítulo 24)***

 **¿Acaso esta dudando por culpa de su miedo? ¡Lyon no puede hacer algo así! *(Ir al capítulo 23)***


	12. Capitulo 12

~Capítulo 12~

—Gray jamás haría algo así. Esto… debe ser obra tuya. Ah, tú realmente has puesto este hilo de hielo. ¡Márchate o muere!

Lyon dio un paso atrás sumamente nervioso ante la amenaza.

—Tranquila Juvia—Frase equivocada. Un sortilegio de agua pasó volando por la mejilla de Lyon, cortándole levemente—Oye, espera un momento—Dijo mientras alzaba las manos en clara señal de sumisión.

—Juvia te ha dicho que te marches.

—De acuerdo. Me marcho.

Lyon se marchó con el rostro afligido y lleno de tristeza. Juvia regresó al gremio sumamente nerviosa. Estaba alterada. Dio un portazo al llegar, no le importo la mirada incrédula de todos sus compañeros. Los ignoró, ascendiendo las escaleras que había bajado tan solo una hora antes. Un nuevo portazo y se encerró en su habitación.

Gray Sama, acaso, ¿tú has podido? Pero no, desestimo esos pensamientos malignos que intentaban colarse en su imaginación. Abrazó un oso de felpa y esperó que el día se hiciera de noche y que la noche la dejara descansar.

Los días transcurrieron, sin alegrías. Gray Sama no aparecía por el gremio. Nunca se hizo presente y la persona que si falto fue Lyon. Su desaparición se confirmo dos días después de que ella lo viera. ¿Acaso Gray estaba involucrado?¡Inaudito!

Las semanas transcurrieron y la pesadez fue aún mayor. Desaparecieron sus compañeras. Primero Cana, luego Mira, Lissana y hasta Lucy. Todo indicaba que la próxima podría ser ella. Pero ni Gray Sama ni la muerte llegaban nunca.

Finalmente Gray apareció una noche en su habitación. Ella sumida en la depresión, se alegró de golpe al contemplar el bello rostro de su amado. Pero no era como recordaba. El hechicero de hielo estaba sumamente cambiado, con las facciones más duras y los ojos perdidos en el horizonte. Sobre la mano encallada llevaba una esquirla filosa de hielo. Atravesó el cuerpo de Juvia reiteradas veces con el arma de hielo. Por desgracia, jamás logró confesarle lo que sentía, mientras su vida se escapaba y sobre la oscura noche, se sentía una última llovizna agónica.

 ***¡Has muerto!***


	13. Capitulo 13

~Capítulo 13~

Juvia buscara en el departamento de Lucy por algún indicio. No supo bien por donde comenzar a husmear, así que se dirigió a la habitación. La cama estaba desarreglada, mientras que su ropa desperdigada por doquier. Sin dudas era una mugrienta, pero tampoco se podía ser muy dura con una mujer soltera. Revisó la cocina, que brillaba por el poco uso que se le daba y el cuarto de baño, el único lugar impecable, a excepción claro, del living, su lugar en el mundo.

Juvia regresó desilusionada, había perdido el tiempo y ahora se le antojaba un poco lejano el ir a la casa de Natsu. ¿Volvería al gremio? Parecía lo único que podía hacer.

Pero al pasar por la ventana, sintió una helada sensación. Se acercó y comprobó el bello panorama del rio. El agua azul surcaba la ciudad, llevando la vida y la esencia misma de la naturaleza. A Juvia, justamente al ser una hechicera elemental, se le antojó casi hipnótico.

Al voltear, comprobó que le faltaba algo por notar. La hoja de papel oscilaba por la escasa brisa en la máquina de escribir. Juvia se acercó a comprobar que era lo que estaba escribiendo su compañera de gremio y se sorprendió.

 _¡Ayuda!_

La única palabra encerrada entre signos de exclamación que no deseaba encontrar. Sin dudas, Lucy se encontraba en un apuro. Había algo más que se encontraba escrito al final de la hoja, pero se encontraba trabada con la maquina y no deseaba romperla. La tensión de liberar el papel se le antojo casi titánica y cuando oyó como se rasgo levemente la hoja, seguido por un extraño ruido, supo que lo arruinó todo.

¡Estúpida Juvia! ¡Cómo has podido ser tan torpe!

Pero al comprobar el papel, notó que la hoja aun estaba intacta y se leía perfectamente.

 _Los espíritus se han rebelado. No sé qué ocurre, quizás se deba al tesoro. Creo que Mira sabe algo. Pero presiento que me queda poco tiem…_

La escritura se detuvo abruptamente y Juvia tuvo un escalofrío.

Así que los espíritus. Lucy era una invocadora, utilizaba sus llaves para crear un contrato con los seres de otras dimensiones. A lo mejor, hubo un problema y estos, no contentos con los sucesos, decidieron tomar otras accionas, ajenas al contrato.

Mmmmm, no le pareció tan descabellada la idea a Juvia. Pero no tenia que perder el tiempo en este lugar. Lucy tenía un problema y como Gray siempre estaba con ella, eso significaba que Gray podría tener un problema. Mejor apurar y preguntarle a Mira si sabía algo.

Juvia encontró a Mira donde siempre, en el salón del gremio. Estaba atendiendo las distintas mesas, llevando bebidas y alimentos. La cantidad de gente aumentó considerablemente en este largo lapso, en el cual, Juvia se había marchado. Aun así, se acerco para hablar con ella.

—Hola Mira.

—Hola Juvia, ¿Deseas algo?—Respondió Mira con su clásica sonrisa bonachona.

—¿Has hablado con Lucy?—Preguntó Juvia. La hechicera se llevo el dedo índice al mentón y automáticamente miró hacia un costado del techo—Sobre unos espíritus…

—Ahhhh, en efecto. Me comento algo de ese asunto hace un ratito.

—¿En serio?—Juvia se ilusiono.

—Si, dijo que volvería a su casa por algo importante. Es raro, se la veía preocupada. ¿Tú sabes algo?

Juvia observo a Mira. La joven hechicera estaba consultándole por el tema. Pero en su mirada había algo más que duda. ¿Temor? No pudo adivinar cuál era el verdadero sentimiento. Lo mejor sería ser honesta con la poderosa hechicera.

—Solo que está preocupada con los espíritus.

—Bueno, me gustaría ayudarla un poco más.

—No te preocupes Mira, Juvia se ocupara.

—Me quedo tranquila que una hechicera tan poderosa como tú, este manejando la situación.

Juvia miro de los pies a la cabeza a Mira. La joven hechicera de los cabellos del color de la ceniza parecía frágil a la vista. Vestía un sencillo vestido largo que se iba ensanchando hacia el piso. Más allá de eso, no parecía que fuera particularmente poderosa, pero escondía un poder sin igual. ¿Debería pedirle ayuda?

La respuesta era automática para su orgullo. No, Juvia podía manejar cualquier situación, especialmente si su querido Gray Sama se encuentra en peligro.

—Bueno, mejor me marcho hacia lo de Lucy, quizás la alcance.

—Suerte—Respondió Mira con la misma risa de bonachona.

El camino de regreso a la casa de Lucy se le antojó sombrío. De nada ayudaba el atardecer anaranjado en el cielo. Tan solo quería encontrar a su compañera rubia y conversar de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Al llegar, supo que todo estaba mal. La puerta de entrada, que ella dejo apoyada, estaba abierta de par. Esta vez, Juvia ingreso corriendo, preparando su mana para utilizarlo en una sarta de hechizos continuos. Pero no hubo amenaza. En el living había varias lagunas de sangre fresca. Las hojas de su libro se encontraban desperdigadas por doquier, creando un caos sin igual. La ventana estaba rota y las cercanías llenas de finos cristales. Pero lo que más asustó a Juvia fue la gigantesca garra que marco la pared del fondo. El tamaño era tan colosal, que solo pudo ser hecha por una criatura de dimensiones incalculables.

Juvia se sentía insegura en aquel lugar.

 **A lo mejor Lucy se encuentra en los alrededores. No hay tiempo que perder. *(Ir al capítulo 26)***

 **Quizás haya pruebas del paradero de Lucy en el caos del living. *(Ir al capítulo 25)***


	14. Capitulo 14

~Capítulo 14~

Juvia buscara en la casa de Natsu a Gray, ya que siempre está con su amigote.

Juvia comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa de Natsu. Quedaba en las afueras de Magnolia, por lo que tendría un extenso trecho antes de poder llegar.

Caminó bastante contenta, estaba casi segura que ambos estarían combatiendo por cualquier cosa. Siempre era igual. Pero ese panorama siempre era positivo, ya que así Juvia podría contemplar el esplendor de Gray Sama cuando llegase al fragor de la batalla y se desnudase. De tan solo imaginarse a su amado Gray Sama desnudo, no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa de placer.

Cruzó por un mercado y una mujer andaba vendiendo brebajes para atrapar a cualquier hombre. Juvia, que justamente llevaba la cartera bien cargada de dinero, compró varias. Dejaría las bebidas en el agua de Gray Sama, así lograba atraparlo y luego ella aparecería desnuda y buena, pasaría lo que tenía que pasar.

Volvió a sonreír ante su gran imaginación.

Al atardecer llegó a la casa de Natsu. Era una vivienda rustica, por decirlo de alguna forma, de madera y piedra. Se ingresaba por un gigantesco portón. Juvia creyó que en su momento fue un granero y no una vivienda.

Dio varios golpecitos y escuchó como Natsu se acercaba. No era la primera vez que Juvia venia a este lugar. Ahora Natsu abriría la puerta de par en par y le sonreiría. La invitaría a una pelea y obviamente remarcaría que era una mujer malvada por tener los ojos rasgados. Eso le daba gracia a Juvia, ya que Natsu tenía el mismo tipo de ojos.

—¿Quién es?

Algo raro, era la primera vez que alguien preguntaba.

—Juvia.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Ver si esta Gray.

Abrió la puerta. El rostro de Natsu no era alegre, parecía preocupado y Juvia no pudo evitar preguntárselo.

—¿Sucedió algo?

—No, ¿por?

—Juvia cree que estas serio.

—Ah, eso, no es nada.

—¿Y Happy?—Siempre estaba el gato parlanchín en la cabeza de Natsu, pero ahora no.

—Ah… eh… está comiendo. ¿Deseas pasar a verlo?

—Eh, no, solo quiero ver a Gray.

—También está comiendo. Ven, pasa.

Natsu se corrió para dejar pasar a Juvia. Cuando ingresó, se quedó de una pieza. En el suelo se encontraba el cuerpo ensangrentado de Natsu y de Happy. Estaban doblados contra natura, en una posición imposible y que seguramente les habrá dolido demasiado.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí…?

Pero una garra le atravesó el vientre. Juvia intento resistir el dolor, pero era imposible. Cuando el monstruo retiro la mano, la sangre cayó de forma abrupta por la abertura. Era el fin. Antes de caer en la inconsciencia, intentó visualizar que era esa criatura, pero fue imposible.

 **¡Has muerto!**


	15. Capitulo 15

~Capítulo 15~

—Juvia se divierte mucho, así que volverá a salir con ustedes.

—¡Estupendo!—Festejó Gajeel—¿Oíste eso Panther Lily?

—Sí, sin dudas es algo bueno para nuestro grupo. Ya me estaba cansando de tu peculiar aroma.

—Tsst. Qué cosas dices.

—Bueno chicos, Juvia cree que mejor levantamos todo y nos ponemos en marcha nuevamente.

—Tienes razón.

Les tomó poco más de media hora limpiar todo el campamento. Una vez listos. Juvia se volvió a sentar en el asiento de atrás de la moto. Cuando el viento volvió a golpearle el rostro, se sintió nuevamente excitada.

El bello aroma de su compañero la embriagaba. Gray nunca olía así de lindo. ¿Por qué será? Al aumentar la velocidad, se pegó un poco más a Gajeel, apretándole los músculos y ella apoyándole los pechos. Era la primera vez que era tan osada y si Gajeel se puso nervioso por estar tan cerca de una mujer fatal, pues, no se lo notó en lo más mínimo. Eso, le agradó a Juvia.

—Oye Gajeel.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Te agrada la compañía de Juvia?

Hubo un ligero silencio, como si estuviera pensando bien en las próximas palabras que iba a decir.

—Sí, la paso muy bien con Juvia.

El corazón de la hechicera elemental se aceleró tanto, que debía de sentirse en la musculosa espalda del _dragon slayer_. Dijo que la pasa bien con Juvia. Gray jamás dijo eso. ¿Acaso debía ir un paso más adelante?

Pero no hubo tiempo para seguir pensando. Adelante vieron una gigantesca columna de humo. Ninguno de los hechiceros dijo nada. Ambos sabían que debían de ser los elementales de fuego. Se mentalizaron y aguardaron a que la moto llegase hasta el lugar.

Gajeel detuvo la moto a una distancia prudencial. Vieron como los aldeanos corrían desesperados en tropel, intentando salvar la vida.

Los tres guerreros se metieron en la aldea en llamas. Parecía que todos los aldeanos escaparon sin morir. Pero aun así, aun no encontraban al elemental de fuego. Juvia tosió por culpa del humo y Gajeel la imitó. En este lugar, más pronto que tarde, terminarían pereciendo si no lograban terminar su tarea.

Llegaron a una encrucijada.

—Tú por la izquierda y nosotros por la derecha. ¿Segura?

—Sí, Juvia puede cuidarse sola.

—Lo sé—Dijo Gajeel mientras tosía—Si necesitas ayuda grita.

—Tú también.

Gajeel sonrió complacido. Se veía que no estaba acostumbrado a ver mujeres poderosas.

Juvia se quedo sola. Por un lado mejor. Le agradaba combatir sin distracciones. Pero por otro, el musculoso _dragon slayer_ no era ningún debilucho. No la estorbaría, ni mucho menos, pero hoy, al menos, que Juvia esté sola era una bendición.

Juvia oyó explosiones a su derecha, seguido de golpes metálicos por todas partes y el grito enfurecido de los guerreros. Sin dudas era Gajeel. Juvia se apresuró para asistir a su amigo, pero las llamas recrudecieron y le impidieron el paso. Tosió con fuerza mientras intentaba apartarlas con su agua.

Pero no hubo ningún hechizo.

¡Es el fuego! Tanto calor la estaba abrumando, no dejándola concentrarse y lo que es peor, las llamas devoraban su esencia acuática. Al mirarse el brazo, notó que se estaba evaporando. Juvia, que tonta eres, te has metido en la boca del lobo.

Un cuerpo pasó volando a toda prisa, impactando contra un edificio que terminó derrumbándose.

—¡Gajeel!—Gritó Juvia desesperada.

El _dragon slayer_ intentó incorporarse, pero una lluvia de fuego lo dejo en el suelo inconsciente. El elemental de fuego se materializó frente a Gajeel. Comenzó a crear una bola de fuego para terminar con el poderoso hechicero de un solo golpe.

—¡No…!

Juvia miró para ambos lados indecisa.

 **Solo el ataque más poderoso que conoce Juvia, puede detener a semejante criatura de poder elemental. Solo así lograra vencerlo. *(Ir al capítulo 27)***

 **La situación es grave, pero aun así, Juvia tiene que pelear de forma inteligente contra el elemental. Solo así lograra vencerlo. *(Ir al capítulo 28)***


	16. Capitulo 16

~Capítulo 16~

—No lo creo, Juvia tuvo demasiado con esta experiencia. Volveré a Magnolia, donde me espera mi amado Gray Sama.

—Juvia, aguarda...

Pero la hechicera elemental no aguardó. Se encamino hacía el regreso a Magnolia a pie. Le tomó varios días de travesía, pero por fin cuando regreso, se encontró con noticias alarmantes. Gray Sama, su amado, se había convertido en un asesino de sangre fría. Se tomó vida de varias de sus compañeras de gremio. Todas se encontraban aterradas, ya que no lograban detenerlo. Juvia no creyó en tales rumores y una noche oscura, en la cual apareció en su habitación. Todo terminó para ella.

El hechicero de hielo hundió una cuchilla de hielo en el corazón de Juvia. El dolor fue tan solo por un instante, pero el físico no era el que le importaba, su amado, era un asesino, algo que no podía pasar, pero sucedió. Su tristeza duro un instante, pero fue peor que miles de desamores. Una traición sin igual, a la cual, ella le dedicó una vida entera sin poder conseguir un solo rédito.

 **¡Has muerto!**


	17. Capitulo 17

~Capítulo 17~

Gajeel y Panther Lily estarán bien, Juvia tiene que encontrar al elemental de fuego y acabar con él antes de que sea demasiado tarde para todos.

La hechicera elemental salió de la nube de vapor y rebuscó para todos lados. Llamas de fuego aparecían por doquier, haciendo del lugar un terrible infierno insoportable en el que estar. A esta paso, Juvia quedaría completamente evaporada y seria su fin.

Juvia concentró su mana e invocó una tormenta. Fue relativamente sencillo, ya que gracias al humo que emergía al cielo, las nubes se formaron a toda prisa.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio una llama moverse. Juvia se giró a toda prisa. El elemental de fuego se encontraba a pocos pasos de sus amigos. Corrió a toda prisa, pero el ser de fuego no era tonto, lanzó sendas bolas de fuego para hacer retroceder a Juvia. Por desgracia logró su cometido y observó como aniquilaba a sus amigos en una tormenta de fuego.

Juvia convirtió su cuerpo en agua y se impulsó hacia el combate. El elemental la golpeó, pero su poderoso brazo se extinguió en una intensa nube de vapor. Juvia cayó al suelo, exhausta por el ambiente hostil. Se incorporó con dificultad y lanzó sendos hechizos de agua para aniquilar al elemental.

Ninguno de sus conjuros daba en el blanco, era algo extraño. El elemental de fuego la golpeó nuevamente, haciendo que su otro brazo se evaporase.

Juvia voló e impactó contra una roca. El dolor se le subió a la cabeza. Trato de incorporarse, pero sus brazos estaban rotos, en una posición que no era natural. Las piernas no le respondieron y contempló el avance de la majestuosa criatura. Cerró los ojos y aguardó el terrible momento del final.

 **¡Has muerto!**


	18. Capitulo 18

~Capítulo 18~

Gajeel y Panther Lily deben estar mal heridos, será mejor que Juvia los rescate a toda prisa.

La hechicera elemental salió de la nube de vapor y rebuscó por todos lados. El calor era insoportable. Las llamas del incendio que provocó el elemental la estaban secando. Si esto continuaba así, no iba a contarlo. Pero sabia cual era la solución.

Juvia se concentró y con un simple sortilegio, creo una tormenta. El agua aun no había comenzado a caer, pero pronto lo haría y sería el fin del elemental.

Por el rabillo del ojo observó al elemental, se acercaba decidido hacía un edificio en ruinas. Allí, se encontraban resistiendo como podían Gajeel y Panther Lily. No podía demorarse más, tenía que salir a rescatarlos.

Juvia convirtió su cuerpo en agua y utilizo sus reservas de mana para impulsarse hacia el edificio. El elemental se percató de su movimiento y le lanzó una llamarada mortal. El fuego poco le hizo, ya que al tocar la superficie acuática, se apagaba. Eso si, si el ritmo era constante, terminaría evaporada.

Aterrizó al lado de sus compañeros, que se alegraron de verla. Gajeel creó un escudo gigantesco, que los protegió de las llamas.

—Tsst, que situación de mierda.

—Ni que lo digas—Le respondió Panther Lily.

—Oye Juvia, espero que tengas un plan, mi escudo no resistirá mucho mas.

Juvia era consciente de que hasta que no comenzara la tormenta, poco podía hacer para matar al elemental de fuego. Quizás un escudo de agua serviría para protegerlos, al menos, eso dejaría descansar a Gajeel que estaba casi al límite.

—Abre el escudo.

—¿Qué?

—¡Que lo abras!—Ordenó la hechicera elemental—Juvia te protegerá.

La sonrisa de complacencia de Gajeel fue suficiente para alegrarle el día.

—Bien Juvia, estamos en tus manos, a la una, a la dos y a las…

Juvia creó un escudo de agua utilizando lo poco de mana que le quedaba. El fuego impactó de lleno, pero se evaporo. El rostro de preocupación de Gajeel se disolvió y una sonrisa de confianza emergió. El _dragon slayer_ emergió de la nada y fue a combatir contra el elemental.

—No, aguarda.

Pero fue tarde. Gajeel y el elemental de fuego se enzarzaron en un combate desigual.

Juvia rompió el escudo. Tenía que guardar el poco mana que le quedaba.

Una tímida gota de agua cayó sobre la ropa de Juvia. Una sonrisa de confianza emergió en su rostro y con un estruendoso rayo que impactó en las cercanías, la tormenta comenzó.

El elemental de fuego chilló de miedo y dolor. Pero su destino estaba sellado.

Juvia lanzó un primer hechizo acuático. El chorro impactó de lleno en el cuerpo de fuego, que comenzó a apagarse con un gruñido, seguido de una nube de vapor.

—¡Continua así!—La alentó Gajeel.

Juvia siguió con sus hechizos. Todos daban en el blanco sin problemas. El elemental estaba sumamente confundido por la terrible tormenta.

Poco a poco y gracias a la consistencia en los hechizos de Juvia, el elemental fue reduciendo su tamaño, hasta que tan solo quedo una pequeña ceniza brillante. El grupo se acerco a contemplarlo.

—Esencia pura de un elemental—Dijo Juvia.

—¡Bien! ¡Ahora somos ricos Lily!

— **Bueno, vamos a vender estas cenizas. *(Ir al capítulo 29)***

— **Juvia cree que tenemos que guardar esto. Es más valioso… *(Ir al capítulo 30)***


	19. Capitulo 19

~Capítulo 19~

—¡Si Gray está en peligro debemos rescatarlo! ¡Vamos!

Cana no parecía sumamente convencida de ir hacia un lugar desconocido. Pero la mirada de Juvia era intensa.

—Puede ser peligroso…

—Juvia rescatara a Gray, no hay nada más que hacer.

—De acuerdo—Dijo Cana con una mueca de disgusto—Déjame tomar un amuleto y una baraja. Bien, vamos, esto sin dudas es peligroso.

—¿Cómo sabremos donde esta Gray?

—Con este amuleto. Utilizando tus restos de mana, puedes encontrar el rastro de tu amado. Por desgracia no es perfecto. Puede que no consigamos encontrar a Gray.

Juvia lo tomó y se concentró nuevamente en su amado Gray. Sabía que su vida dependía del éxito que ella pudiera tener. Sintió un ligero golpe en su corazón. Ya sabía dónde se encontraba.

—¡Sígueme!—Ordenó Juvia.

Ambas mujeres salieron a toda prisa por la puerta principal del gremio. Atrás, quedaron las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros.

Juvia corría a toda velocidad, apretando el amuleto en su mano, el cual desprendía un ligero fulgor azulado. Era claro que estaba utilizando su mana para saber cuál era la ubicación del hechicero de hielo. Quizás, si se mantenía tan concentrada, minimizaría el error al mínimo.

—¿Estamos en el barrio de la casa de Lucy?—Preguntó Cana y a Juvia se le cayó una ficha. A lo mejor, Lucy era la involucrada en este asunto.

—Cana, ¿Has traído la llave que encontramos en el sótano?

—No—Respondió la morocha mientras hurgaba en todos sus bolsillos—debí dejarlo en mis otros pantalones. Carajo. ¿Tú crees que sea algo importante?

—Juvia no lo sabe, pero no hay tiempo de volver. Vamos a la casa de Lucy. Juvia cree tener una corazonada.

Esa última frase no le agrado a Cana, que no pudo evitar una mueca de disgusto ante las trágicas palabras de la hechicera elemental.

Llegaron hasta la casa de Lucy. Todo parecía sumamente normal en las afueras. Al acercarse a la puerta y golpearla, se percataron inmediatamente que algo iba mal. No creían que Lucy dejara la puerta entre abierta por alguna razón. Seguro se debía a que ella desconocía de eses hecho.

Juvia abrió la puerta levemente y se introdujo. Se quedó de una pieza al contemplar a Loki alzando a Lucy por los cabellos dorados. La hechicera elemental lloraba desconsoladamente, pero evitaba hacer ruidos, probablemente amenazada por su antiguo espíritu guía.

—¿¡Loki!?—Preguntó Juvia y obtuvo la atención de los dos—¿Qué esto ocurriendo aquí?

Cuando termino la pregunta, Cana entro y se llevo ambas manos a la boca al contemplar lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Vaya, dos estorbos. Creo que debo ocuparme de ellos Lucy—Lucy negó levemente con la cabeza y Loki sonrió maliciosamente—Oh, tú dices que no debo ocuparme de ellas. Pero están interrumpiendo nuestro momento. No, linda Lucy, tu solo eres mía. Ahora acabare con las intrusas antes de que ocurra algo.

Loki bajó a Lucy al suelo de forma casi delicada. Juvia, al saber que ahora comenzaría el combate, se puso en guardia. Cana hizo lo mismo, pero su cuerpo temblaba levemente, Juvia supo que su compañera estaba sumamente nerviosa.

—Bueno, ¿a cuál acabare primero?—Se preguntó Loki mientras apuntaba a una y luego a la otra—Creo que no me arriesgaré.

Loki se movió a una velocidad que Juvia jamás vio. En una décima de segundo se puso a un paso de Cana, que tan solo atino a pestañear. Loki le propinó un poderoso golpe con todo su peso y dobló a Cana en dos. La hechicera morena se encogió y vomito una asquerosa bilis de sangre.

Juvia atacó a Loki con una lanza acuática, pero para cuando su hechizo llegó, Loki se había marchado, colocándose detrás de Cana. Tomo el cuello de la hermosa morena y lo quebró como si fuera de juguete. Cana se desplomó sin vida.

—¡Cana!—Gritó Juvia desesperada.

La furia hizo que la hechicera elemental preparada hechizos a toda velocidad, sin importarle el manejo de su mana. Loki los esquivaba a todos ágilmente y en un ligero descuido, se acercó a Juvia y la golpeó.

La fuerza era descomunal y fue una fortuna que la hechicera elemental se convirtiera en agua en el último momento. Leo la atravesó y cayó en un charco de agua. Juvia lo congelo en un instante, sellando las piernas de Loki. ¡Lo tenía atrapado!

—¡Pagaras por la muerte de Cana!—Pero Loki reía ante la amenaza—¿De qué te ríes?

—Te tenemos atrapada.

—¿Tenemos?

En ese momento Juvia se percató que una mano la atravesaba por el vientre. Al voltear, contempló que era su amado Gray Sama. Este le sonrió levemente y comenzó a cambiar la temperatura de su cuerpo, convirtiéndola en un bloque de hielo. Una vez que no pudo hacer nada, Loki la rompió en mil pedazos con un potente golpe.

 **¡Tú y Cana han muerto!**


	20. Capitulo 20

~Capítulo 20~

—¿Gray está en peligro o muerto? ¿Qué hacemos?

—No lo sé—Respondió Cana mientras se llevaba el dedo índice a sus labios y bajaba la vista en clara señal pensativa.

—Tú lo has visto, seguro piensas en algo—Respondió desesperada Juvia.

—Sí, sin dudas debo pensar en algo.

Juvia estaba claramente al borde de un ataque de nervios. Su amado Gray Sama estaba enfrentándose a una muerte espantosa y ella, en lugar de salir corriendo a defenderlo, estaba esperando que Cana tomara la decisión. ¿Era lo correcto?

—Recopilemos lo que sabemos, Juvia—La hechicera elemental asintió—Gray está en peligro de muerte o muerto… También que hay seres superiores o de otra dimensión rondándolo por alguna razón. Y que el corazón de Gray dudaba. ¿Será alguien conocido?

Juvia sacudió violentamente a Cana.

—¿Qué crees que debemos hacer?

—Si nos enfrentamos a seres superiores, lo mejor será reunir un grupo que nos apoye o nuestras posibilidades serán muy bajas.

—Bien, preguntemos a todos.

—¡No!—El gritó de Cana fue cortante—Quizás haya traidores…—Juvia se sorprendió de que su compañera manejase esa probabilidad— Usemos el orbe de adivinanza.

—¿Para?

—Para saber en quien podemos confiar. No querrás tirarte de cabeza contra alguien desconocido y alertarlos. Un ataque sorpresa, es mucho más eficiente. Bueno, concéntrate en quien nos puede ayudar a salvar a Gray.

—De acuerdo. Juvia se concentrara en eso.

La hechicera elemental se colocó el orbe en su mano, se concentró y dejo fluir su mana libremente, mientras pensaba en que debía asistir a Gray. Cana, por su parte, la alentaba a que continuara así.

—Bien Juvia, primero veo a Elfman y la otra persona es… Erza. ¿Quién lo diría?

Su otra rival del amor. Pero Juvia desestimo esos pensamientos. No tenía que caer en sus celos de forma inútil. Lo principal era rescatara a su amado Gray Sama.

—Bueno, vamos a decirle.

—Em, si, pero hay que ser discretos. Lo mejor será llevarlos sin que sepan mucho, para no alertar a los que puedan traicionarnos.

—¿Segura?

—Segura y se cómo convencer a ambos—La sonrisa argentina de Cana era hermosa—Tu sígueme.

Bajaron a toda prisa y se encaminaron hacia la calle. Una vez fuera, Cana enfiló por una gran avenida. Juvia la seguía, mordiéndose las uñas por ir en buscar de los compañeros que le indicó el orbe. Pero por alguna extraña razón, Cana estaba obstinada en hacer esto a su modo y eso, a Juvia, se le antojaba casi insoportable.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—A una confitería.

—¡¿Para qué?!—Estalló Juvia y se llevó las miradas de los curiosos—¡Te recuerdo que Gray Sama está en peligro!

—¡Lo sé!—Le respondió furiosa Cana mientras la tomaba del brazo y la obligaba a mirarla—Pero hay que ser discretos. La única forma de conseguir que Erza venga con nosotras, es dándole una porción de un pastel delicioso.

—¿Un… Pastel?

—Sí, Juvia. Un pastel. Además conozco el lugar idóneo.

—¿Cuál…?

—Mmmm, es aquel, mira.

Las hechiceras entraron en la confitería. El olor a manteca derretida y a crema se les antojó delicioso, casi paradisíaco. En el mostrador, un joven hermoso, casi tanto como su amado Gray Sama, atendía a una fila interminable.

—Sí que hay gente…

—No te preocupes, estás conmigo—Respondió Cana mientras se encaminaba al mostrador—Permiso. Disculpe. Si, trabajo aquí. Gracias.

Cana llegó finalmente al mostrador, pero antes, se abrió levemente la campera y mostró parte de su figura.

—Hola—Saludó Cana, pero el tono de su voz estaba cargado con un mensaje seductor que no pasaría desapercibido.

—Hola Cana, hace tiempo que estoy deseando verte.

—Qué casualidad. Yo también deseo verte.

—¿En serio?—La duda se reflejo casi al instante.

—Por supuesto. Me agradaron los momentos que pasamos juntos—Cana sonrió de forma seductora—¿Sabes que recuerdo de la última vez que nos vimos?—La mano de Cana se encontró con la del hombre.

—No.

—Pues, tú me prometiste el pastel más delicioso del mundo. Me gustaría, aunque sea, una pequeña porción para mí—Cana jugueteaba con los dedos del muchacho y lo miraba fijamente—Sabes, es mi cumpleaños y deseo tener algo especial para mí. Claro, que a lo noche podemos festejar—Le guiñó un ojo.

El muchacho se atragantó con su propia saliva. Intentó salir de la engorrosa situación preparándole una porción, bastante generosa, de una _Selva Negra._ Se la entrego en una bella cajita blanca y la cerró con un nudo de una cinta roja.

—Toma Cana, disfrútala y feliz cumpleaños. A la noche te paso a buscar…

—Si, por el gremio. Gracias, hasta la noche.

Cana le lanzó un besito al aire y se marchó airosa con la porción de torta. Juvia la miraba llena de dudas y casi al borde de escandalizarse.

—Tú y él—Dijo la hechicera señalándolos.

—No señales—Le respondió Cana casi con un ataque de vergüenza—¡Volvamos!

Ya en la calle, Juvia no pudo aguantarse.

—¿Es tu cumpleaños?

—No—Respondió Cana alargando la vocal.

—Juvia no entiende.

—Es una mentira. Para que nos de la torta. Yo se que hace las mejores tortas de toda Magnolia. ¿Entiendes?

—Lo que Juvia no entiende es como sabes que es el mejor haciendo tortas.

—fácil, me lo contó entre revolcadas.

—¿Revolcadas?

—¡Sexo!—Respondió casi desesperada—Tuvimos sexo y mientras esperábamos al segundo acto, hablábamos. Tú me entiendes.

—Eh… si.

—Apura, ahí está Erza.

Erza se encontraba en el jardín del gremio, sentada en una bella banca de madera y contemplando la extensa colección de flores que crecían.

—Hola chicas, ¿Cómo andan?

—¡Erza, necesitamos su ayuda!—Se apuró a decir Juvia.

Los ojos de Erza se desorbitaron de su cuenca y faltó poco para que se caigan.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Lo que Juvia quiere decir—Intervino Cana a toda prisa—Es que nos gustaría que nos hicieras un favor. Acompañándonos hasta el borde de la ciudad. Algo sencillo…

—Oh, recién vuelvo de una misión complicada y necesito descansar…—Se la veía a Erza destrozada, llena de moretones por todo su cuerpo y con la armadura abollada. Aun así, Cana uso su arma secreta.

—Lo entiendo—Le acercó la cajita y comenzó a desabrochar el nudo—Seria una pena. La verdad te íbamos a entregar este delicioso pastel por tu ayuda. Pero bueno, ahora tendrá que comérselo Natsu…

—¡No, espera!—Dijo Erza incorporándose—Muéstramelo—Al ver la textura perfecta de la frutilla, la firmeza de la crema y el buen color del bizcochuelo de chocolate, la pelirroja no pudo evitar quitárselo de las manos—Es una…

— _Selva negra_ —Completo Cana—Pruébala y dime.

Erza se llevó un pequeño bocado a la boca y el rostro se le transformo.

—Es deliciosa.

—Lo sé, no te mentía.

—Bueno, las acompañare. ¿Nos vemos en quince minutos?

—Perfecto.

Dejaron a Erza sola. Juvia estaba desesperada. Pensaba que quince minutos en una emergencia era algo imperdonable. Pero aun así aguantó. Lo importante es que tenían en el grupo a la poderosa Titania.

—¿Y ahora?

—Convencemos a Elfman. Esto será aun más fácil.

—Mira Cana, ahí está.

Elfman se encontraba entrenando en el mismo patio que Erza. Pero Cana continuaba caminando hacia la entrada del gremio.

—No nos interesa hablar con él. Este es un trabajo… distinto.

—Juvia no te entiende.

—Calla y disfruta del espectáculo.

Cana se concentró e invoco un extraño naipe en la palma de su mano. Luego estalló en una pequeña nube de humo y apareció una caja de bombones finos. Extendió su otra mano y apareció otro naipe. Una nueva nube de humo, con su correspondiente explosión y dejo una carta.

—Mira, ahí está Evergreen. Toma estas cosas y entrégaselos. Ella sabrá que hacer…

—¿Segura…? A Juvia le da un poco de vergüenza.

—Tu ve, lo importante es que se los dejes y dile que te envía Elfman.

—Bueno.

Juvia se alejó de Cana por primera vez en el día, que aprovecho para beber algo en la barra. La hechicera elemental se acercó a Evergreen. Su mirada era severa, como si no entendiera porque una niña que nunca había hablado con ella, se acercaba en este momento con una caja de bombones y una carta. Sin dudas, era una mirada asesina y logró comprender el por qué de Cana de no entregarlo ella misma.

—Elfman le dijo a Juvia que te entregara esto—Le dio la caja de bombones y la carta.

—¿Elfman…?—Evergreen abrió la carta y la leyó. Al finalizarla la arrugó y se incorporó furiosa.

—¡Este Elfman es un cobarde!

Juvia no supo que decidir, pero fue una fortuna que no dijera nada, ya que Evergreen se marchó a confrontar al musculoso hermano de Mira. Volvió junto a Cana que se encontraba bebiendo una medida de _whisky en las rocas_.

—¿Entregaste el paquete?—Preguntó Cana mientras revolvía suavemente su bebida—¿Se enojó mucho?

—Mucho y si, Juvia entregó el paquete.

—Perfecto, dale un minuto o dos. Es un hombre de esos.

—¿Un hombre de qué?

—No importa.

Aguardaron un poco más de dos minutos. Cana se bebió el whisky de un tirón, depositó el vaso en la barra de forma sonora y se encaminó hacia el patio. Juvia la siguió llena de dudas. Pero al salir, vieron que Evergreen y Elfman se estaban besando detrás de un árbol que no lograba tapar a semejante físico culturista.

—Bueno, necesita un minuto más—Cana le guiño un ojo.

Antes de que se cumpliera el nuevo tiempo acordado, se separaron y Evergreen se marchó con la caja de bombones, dejando solo y llenó de dudas a Elfman.

—Hola Elfman—Dijo Cana mientras se acercaba.

—Hola… Cana—Respondió Elfman poniéndose rojo como un tomate, como si lo que estuvo haciendo hasta hace unos segundos, fuera algo prohibido—¿Qué sucede?

—¿No te preguntas que acaba de suceder?

—¿Eh,? No, ¿Qué sucedió?

—Pues que Evergreen te abordó, grandote—La cara de incredulidad de Elfman decía todo—Pues ese fue un favor mío, ya que yo necesito un favor tuyo. ¿Entiendes?

—¿Tu le has dicho a Evergreen que venga aquí conmigo?

—No así, fue algo discreto, pero mira que bien funciono. Desde luego no necesito tu agradecimiento, pero si me gustaría que me ayudaras en una tarea.

—Te podría haber ayudado si tan solo me lo hubieras preguntado—Elfman parecía casi ofendido.

—Pues si, lo siento. Pero no negaras que esto fue más divertido.

—Y si…

—Bien. ¿Nos acompañas a Juvia y a mí en un pequeño viaje hasta el borde de la ciudad?

—Por supuesto, es el deber de un hombre proteger a sus amigos.

—Estupendo. Nos vemos en diez minutos. Prepárate.

Elfman se marchó corriendo a toda prisa. Cana se giró hacia Juvia y por primera vez se puso muy seria, casi tanto, como cuando le sangró el ojo luego de su visión.

—¿Buscamos otro miembro o rescatamos a Gray?—Preguntó Cana con tono sombrío.

— **Ya perdimos demasiado tiempo, ¡Vamos ya a salvar a Gray! *(Ir al capítulo 31)***

— **Busquemos a otro miembro, Juvia tiene una idea. *(Ir al capítulo 32)***


	21. Capitulo 21

~Capítulo 21~

—Oye Cana, ¿Quieres tener una noche de chicas?

—¿Eh? ¿Noche de chicas?—Una amplia media sonrisa emergió en su rostro—¿A que te refieres?

—Pues…—Juvia dudaba. Nunca antes había tenido una noche de chicas. No era esa clase de mujer. Prefería estar en su cuarto o bien, buscando a su amado Gray Sama—Pues no se… podríamos… beber algo.

—Estupendo—Cerró la cita Cana—¿Después de cenar?

—Si…

—Nos vemos en el salón del gremio. Hasta esa hora.

Cana se marchó, dejándola sola en la calle. ¿Adónde tendría que ir? Juvia se encogió de hombros y regresó hacia el gremio. El salón estaba vacío, con excepción de Mirajane que se encontraba en la barra.

—Hola Mira, ¿has visto a Gray Sama?

—Lo siento Juvia, él no ha venido en todo el día. No se que estará haciendo.

Era una lástima. Su amado Gray Sama brillaba por su ausencia. Pero eso tenía algo positivo, ahora podía enfocarse en su salida con Cana.

—Bueno, Juvia te agradece.

Se marchó hacía su habitación. Una vez que cerró la puerta abrazó con tanta fuerza a un peluche con forma de Gray, que le dolieron los brazos. Luego se acostó en la cama.

—Quizás lo mejor sea dormir un poco y estar despejada.

Así que durmió un buen trecho. Se despertó abruptamente, desesperada porque había oscurecido. Buscó su reloj y por fortuna comprobó que era poco después de las ocho de la noche.

—Juvia aun tiene tiempo.

Pero no tanto para derrochar, así que aprovechó y se dio un largo baño relajante. Lo bueno de ser una hechicera elemental, es que ella graduaba a su voluntad la temperatura del agua. Una vez lista, se secó en un instante con un simple hechizo y luego pasó a maquillarse. No era muy buena, siempre le costaba delinearse y aun mas pintarse los labios, ya que siempre le quedaban de un intenso rojo furioso. Una vez que creyó que estaba más linda, se cepilló el largo cabello, desenredando los remolinos que tenia. Finalmente se puso una ropa interior linda y un vestido corto con escote, no era discreto, pero sin dudas que Cana estaría mucho mas… Llamativa.

Descendió hasta el salón, donde casi todos los miembros del gremio estaban de fiesta. No sabía por qué estaban tan alegres, pero Juvia no se les unió, tenía un compromiso. Antes de bajar, miró por encima, pero su amado Gray Sama, aun brillaba por su ausencia.

—¿Qué hermosa estas?—Dijo una sensual voz y Juvia se ruborizó. Al voltear se encontró con Cana—¿Estás lista?

—Si…

Cana vestía de forma discreta, con un pantalón ceñido, sandalias y un top. El cabelló lo llevaba enmarañado como siempre, pero en ese caos, parecía que hubo un cepillo dando un par de vueltas.

—Vamos.

Salieron a la calle y el frío viento de la noche, le hizo creer a Juvia que se había equivocado con su atuendo. Pero al ver a Cana, que llevaba aun menos prendas y que no le molestaba, no le pareció sensato quejarse.

—¿Dónde vamos?—Preguntó Cana.

—No se… no soy de salir de noche.

Cana rió alegre.

—Lo sé. No te preocupes, conozco el lugar perfecto.

Se dirigieron a la estación del tren y lo tomaron. Juvia no podía creer que irían tan lejos para tomar algo. La locomotora aulló furiosa y se movieron a gran velocidad.

—¿A dónde vamos?—Ahora era Juvia quien preguntaba. Cana le mostró una sonrisa argentina y picara.

—Pues, es un secreto.

Juvia tan solo suspiró y se dedicó a mirar el paisaje nocturno. La ciudad quedo pronto atrás y fue reemplazado por el mar, que brillaba intensamente gracias a la luna. Luego vino otra ciudad, en la cual hicieron una parada leve y luego pasó por un extenso bosque frondoso. Cana se incorporó.

—Vamos, nos bajamos en esta estación.

—¿En un bosque?

—No me digas que la gran Juvia tiene miedo a unos árboles—Cana se rió—Vamos, en el bosque está el lugar.

El tren se detuvo de a poco y finalmente descendieron en una estación oscura. Cana la tomó del brazo y caminaron por un estrecho camino que estaba precariamente iluminado. A lo lejos, se veía una extensa construcción de madera, de dos pisos y extensas decoraciones. Cana aporreó la puerta.

—¿Es aquí?

—Sí, tú mira.

Un personaje que nunca quieren volver a ver les abrió la puerta.

—¿Ichiya?—Se horrorizó Juvia.

—Hola chicas, pude saborear un estupendo _"parfum"_ y tuve que imaginarme que serian unas bellas damas.

—¿Bellas damas…?—Habló Juvia en voz alta.

—Que tal Ichiya, pero solo venimos a beber algo, si tan solo…

—Por supuesto, las acompañare, es el deber de un caballero proteger un " _parfum_ " tan perfecto.

—Eh, por supuesto.

Ichiya las guió. El gremio de Blue Pegasus estaba diseñado para ser un salón de excelente confort, muy distinto a al vulgar salón de Fairy Tail, con gritos y escándalo. Aquí, tan solo se oía un leve murmullo y las mesas estaban bastante aisladas, ya que todo el mundo sabía que los miembros se dedicaban al entretenimiento físico. Algo que a Juvia, la escandalizaba.

Por fortuna, el trayecto terminó pronto y se sentaron en la barra. Del otro lado Bob las miraba con una bella sonrisa. El líder del gremio se les acercó. Era una persona imponente, pero hablo con una voz delicada como la seda.

—Buenas noches chicas. ¿Desean beber algo o vienen por otra clase de entretenimiento?

—Tan solo unas bebidas Bob, aunque no se sabe, la noche es joven. ¿Verdad Juvia?

—Eh… si…

—No seas tímida. Bob, sírvele un delicioso daiquiri de frutilla y para mí… whisky en las rocas.

Bob se dedico a preparar las bebidas en silencio. Mientras Juvia y Cana se dedicaban a charlar delicadamente.

—No seas tímida, aquí no ocurre nada.

Juvia volteó y observó como un hombre realizaba un show de strippers para una mesa. El cuerpo musculoso y aceitado de, según recordaba se llamaba Ren o algo así, se le antojo muy erótico, nada que ver al de su amado Gray Sama. Oh Juvia, ¿En que estas pensando?

—Es un lugar… muy sexual.

—Claro que lo es, tú dijiste, noche de chicas.

Juvia se había imaginado otra cosa con esa frase, pero bueno, si esto le gustaba a Cana, tendría que soportarlo e incluso, disfrutarlo.

La bebida que le entregaron era roja, con fragmentos de hielo por todos lados. Parecía una especie de bebida helada, con restos de bloquecitos de hielo, pero claro, esto contenía alcohol. Juvia lo probó y se le antojó delicioso, en ningún momento sintió el desagradable gusto del alcohol.

—¡Es rico!

—Sabría que te gustaría. Es una bebida muy amistosa con las personas que no beben a menudo.

—Oye Cana—La aludida la observó de reojo, girando el whisky en su vaso—¿Aquí vienes a menudo?

—Sí. Me agrada, aquí el ambiente es tan tranquilo y los chicos son tan sexy y atentos. Nada que ver con los de nuestro gremio, son un montón de niñatos llorones, que lo único que hacen es querer pelear todo el tiempo. Muy inmaduros, pero aquí—Cana olfateo con fuerza el aroma del lugar y lo largo casi con placer—Es un excelente lugar.

—¿Por qué no te quedas aquí?

—Eh, solo vengo de visita. Mi familia está en el gremio. Como Gray—Los ojos de Juvia se fueron transformando y Cana supo que tenía que escoger con cuidado sus siguientes palabras—Que es mi mejor amigo desde la infancia. Hace tantos años que nos conocemos que es un hermano para mí. Así que no te preocupes por mí, Gray es un amigo de toda la vida, jamás tendría algo con él, no quisiera perderlo.

—Claro… ¿Entonces te gusta algún chico de aquí?

—Pues si, Hibiki, ese que está allí

—¡¿Cual?!—Juvia alzó la cabeza y miraba para todos lados—¿Ese?

—¡No señales tonta!—Se desesperó Cana—Si, ese, es el único rubio que me gusta. ¿No es un sueño?

Juvia lo miró y si, hermoso era poco. No como su amado Gray, ¿O sí?

—Bueno, veo que tú copa está vacía. ¿Quieres otra?

— **Sí, otra copa más. *(Ir al capítulo 33)***

— **No, la pasamos bien, volvamos. *(Ir al capítulo 34)***


	22. Capitulo 22

~Capítulo 22~

—Juvia la pasó bien, pero ira a buscar a Gray.

—Bueno—Respondió decepcionada Cana—Que tengas suerte.

—Gracias.

Juvia se marchó y se dirigió hacia la casa de Gray a toda prisa. En el camino se encontró con Lyon, que estaba sumamente feliz al lado de una mujer. Juvia los saludo a ambos y continuo con su trayecto. Se veía que Lyon le quería decir algo a la hechicera elemental, pero no tuvo la oportunidad.

Al llegar a la casa de Gray, se percató que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Se acercó hacia la ventana y observó que estaba en casa. Su amado descansaba sobre su cama, respirando con dificultad y con el cuerpo desnudo cubierto de hematomas. A Juvia se le volcó el corazón al verlo sufrir.

Iba a entrar a socorrerlo, pero se detuvo al ver que Lucy se acercaba hacia la cama. Le pasaba un bálsamo por todas las heridas, con tal delicadeza, que tuvo un vuelco en el corazón.

Lucy se acercó hacía el rostro de Gray. Dijo algo que Juvia no logró escuchar y los vio sonreír a ambos.

Sucedió algo entre ambos, nunca estuvieron así de juntos. ¿Pero por qué Lucy?

Finalmente Lucy se acercó hacia los labios de Gray y este correspondió a su beso.

El corazón de Juvia galopó furioso por lo que veía. Gray y Lucy eran novios, no sabía cuando ocurrió, pero paso. Ahora Juvia se quedaba sola y no le quedaba nada. ¿Para qué vino hasta aquí? ¿Para qué perdió tanto tiempo con su amado Gray Sama? Quizás si se hubiera dedicado a realizarse con otras personas, hubiera disfrutado su estancia en Fairy Tail. Pero no, siempre encerrada en ese moreno de hermoso.

¡Qué triste!

 ***Juvia vio como Lucy y Gray se amaban, dejando su corazón destruido, al menos por un tiempo***


	23. Capitulo 23

~Capítulo 23~

¿Acaso estaba dudando por culpa del miedo? ¡Lyon no puede hacer algo así!

El hechicero de hielo se presentó frente a ella, deslizándose suavemente sobre una ligera capa de escarcha. La idea fue práctica. Pero sobresaltó a la hechicera elemental, que emitió un ligero gritito.

—¿Qué ocurre?—Dijo Lyon mientras le colocaba una mano sobre el hombro—¿Te asustaste?

—Juvia se asustó idiota—La hechicera elemental le propino un ligero golpe en el pecho.

—Oye, tranquila.

Lyon observo las celdas de hielo. Eran tan perfectas, que nadie pudo escapar de aquel lugar. Pero lo más terrorífico es que se encontraban vacías. ¿Ya no quedaban personas encerradas? Eso era algo bueno, pero trágico a la vez, ya que todos perecieron.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

—Busquemos, tiene que haber algo por algún lado.

Iluminados por el hechizo de Juvia. Rebuscaron entre las distintas celdas, las habitaciones y el extenso comedor. No encontraron indicios de ninguna víctima, ni tampoco del escurridizo Gray. ¿Por dónde puede estar?

—Vaya, parece que todo fue en vano—Dijo Lyon mientras pateaba una pequeña piedra. Impactó contra la pared del fondo de una de las celdas y el golpe sonó hueco. Juvia y Lyon se miraron un segundo, logrando conectar todas sus dudas.

—Parece hueco—Lyon asintió—Juvia quiere investigar.

Ambos colocaron sus oídos sobre la pared. Se oía un leve gemido de desesperación y el ruido del viento. Sin dudas estaba hueco.

—hazte a un lado.

Lyon se concentró y se colocó en la clásica posición de creación de hielo, con la palma extendida y un puño cerrado sobre ésta. Creo un mazo gigante de hielo. Necesitó solamente tres golpes para echar abajo la pared. Pero por desgracia, cada impacto fue un sonoro llamado de alerta para cualquiera que estuviera en el fondo.

—Hay una escalera.

—Vamos Juvia, iré delante y tu detrás. ¿Te parece bien?

—Sí.

Ambos descendieron, peldaño a peldaño, mientras oían la podrida madera crujir bajo su peso. El aire estaba entumecido por la humedad y por algo más, ¿sal? No podía dilucidar cuál era ese otro aroma. La oscuridad era densa como la noche y por culpa de su orbe luminoso, se percataron que entre las lejanías, se movía algo aterrador. ¿Una mala idea?

—¿Qué sucederá con Gray si lo encontramos?

—Deberá responder.

—¿Solo eso?

Lyon se encogió de hombros. A Juvia no le gustaba el matiz que estaba tomando este asunto. Ella solo quería que hoy fuese el día que Gray Sama se percatara de su presencia y lograse acercarse a él. Eso era lo que añoraba, lo necesitaba, el hecho de sentirse amada y querida. Por eso se sentía triste, no lograba entender como estaba ocurriendo esto.

—Allí parece haber algo.

—¿Gray…?

—Sí, soy Gray.

El musculoso hechicero de hielo se presentó frente a ellos. Se encontraba completamente desnudo, con los músculos de su cuerpo perfecto al aire y su masculinidad rígida de placer. Juvia estaría alegre de contemplarlo en esa situación si no fuera por su rostro. Los otrora rasgos duros que tanto anhelaba, fueron suplantados por una mirada perdida que pasaba de Lyon a Juvia con una velocidad frenética. Su sonrisa era sádica, haciendo creer que estaba disfrutando con la situación. Pero lo que mas aterrorizó a la hechicera elemental, fue contemplar una cadena de hielo que salía de su mano y terminaba en el cuello de Ultear.

—¡Ultear!

—Gray…—Dijo Juvia pero se tapó la boca sin saber que decir.

—Maldito, ¡libera ya mismo a Ultear!

Gray rió de forma estruendosa y estiró la cadena haciendo que el cuello de Ultear se comprima y tan solo emitiera un ligero gemido de piedad.

—Disculpa, no te oí. ¿Qué me has dicho?

—¡Que la liberes ahora mismo o…!

—¿O…?—Gray volvió a apretar el cuello de la hechicera con la cadena. Pero Lyon reculo—Así me gusta. Juvia.

La hechicera elemental lo miró en silencio.

—Mi querida Juvia. Sé que parece complicado de entender, pero aquí, estoy haciendo lo que corresponde. ¿Entiendes?—Juvia negó con la cabeza—Estas mujeres que desaparecieron, estaban intentando traer a la vida de nuevo a Agnología y el dragón lo único que desea es destruir todo. Así, que tengo que realizar esta oscura tarea. Te lo hubiera comentado, pero no quería que te involucraras. ¿Sabes por qué?—Juvia volvió a negar con la cabeza y Gray alivió la expresión de su rostro, volviendo a ser el mismo de siempre—Porque te amo—El corazón de Juvia latió con fuerza. ¿Se estaba confesando?—No deseaba involucrarte en esta horrible tarea. No puedo manchar a la única mujer que una vez ame. Es por eso, mi querida Juvia, que deseo tenerte pura y poder soportar mi karma solo contigo, por toda la eternidad. Es por eso, que necesito que detengas a Lyon.

—Gray…

—Juvia, no lo escuches—Dijo Lyon desesperado.

— **¡Yo también te amo Gray Sama! *(Ir al capítulo 35)***

— **No, Juvia no puede permitir eso. Prepárate Gray. *(Ir al capítulo 36)***


	24. Capitulo 24

~Capítulo 24~

Juvia no morirá. Un ataque preventivo será lo suficientemente rápido y letal para darle la ventaja en un combate a muerte.

La hechicera elemental dejó fluir su esencia mágica lo mejor que pudo. Concentró el poder en un poderoso golpe acuático que le daría la ventaja.

Lyon no se estaba percatando de lo ocurrido del otro lado de la puerta. Atravesó el suelo de madera podrida y blanda con su hielo, deslizándose ágilmente. Al llegar al otro lado, se encontró con que Juvia tenia uno de sus hechizos más poderosos listos para ser usado.

El poderoso sortilegio atravesó la suave piel del indefenso hechicero de hielo, que cayó de bruces sobre el ligero suelo. La sangre mano de la herida de forma frenética, envolviendo el ambiente con su salado gusto. Juvia se inundó de la sensación, con lo que remato al hechicero de hielo con otro de sus poderosos ataques de agua.

El suelo no soportó el castigo del poder elemental. Se derrumbó con un estruendo ensordecedor y Lyon cayó al vacío.

Juvia se acercó al borde y contempló como el hechicero de hielo yacía muerto, con la cabeza en un Angulo imposible y con tanta sangre, que estaba creando una pequeña laguna.

¿Qué hizo?

Unos aplausos a su espalda aplacaron sus pensamientos. Sobre el marco de la puerta, se encontraba Gray. El joven y hermoso hechicero no llevaba ropa alguna, mostrando su impresionante masculinidad para que la parte más de ardiente de Juvia se regocijara. Pero no tuvo tiempo para tales pensamientos.

—¡Gray…!

Una esquirla de hielo, tan filosa como una navaja recién afilada, atravesó el abrigo y la piel de Juvia. Se incrustó en el corazón de la hechicera elemental, haciendo que temblara levemente y que la sangre manara a borbotones de la herida. La hechicera elemental tan solo atinó a mirarse la herida. ¿Sangre? ¿Suya…? Tocio sangre. ¿Qué ocurre?

Alzó la vista y contempló el rostro deforme de Gray. No eran sus delicadas facciones habituales. Parecía que el odio logró deformar la belleza. ¿Pero por qué estaba haciendo esto? ¿Por qué cazaba mujeres?

—¿Por q…?

Pero no hubo pregunta final. Gray clavó otra esquirla en el vientre de la hechicera elemental, que se desplomo junto al cadáver de Lyon y quedó viendo a su amado Gray, mientras la vida se le escapaba por el cuerpo. Un final trágico, para una vida trágica.

 ***¡Has muerto!***


	25. Capitulo 25

~Capítulo 25~

Quizás haya pruebas del paradero de Lucy en el caos del living.

Juvia no se sorprendió de comprobar que la sangre esparcida por doquier era de un humano y la única posibilidad que se le ocurría es que pertenecía a Lucy. Las marcas de garras de la pared eran gigantescas y tan profundas, que nadie tenía una mera posibilidad de sobrevivir a semejante poder. Sobre el suelo se encontraba la novela que estaba escribiendo Lucy. Era una pena ver las hojas desparramadas por todos lados, algunas estaban empapadas en sangre y por si fuera poco, la mayoría se encontraba ilegible.

Pero Juvia aun no sabía nada de lo que ocurrió en este lugar y eso la estaba desesperando.

Un ligero chirrido se oyó a su espalda. Como si alguien estuviera arrastrando algo metálico contra la pared.

Juvia se volteó decidida para aniquilar de un hechizo a cualquier ser que osara enfrentarla. Pero no había nadie. ¿Habrá sido su imaginación?

Estaba muy nerviosa por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. No sabía nada concreto, salvo que algo andaba muy mal. Estuvo tentada de quedarse a buscar el origen del extraño ruido, pero seguro tendría una pelea trágica en este reducido espacio. Lo mejor sería marcharse, avisar en el gremio y ver si podían ayudar a rescatar a Lucy.

Justo antes de marcharse, logró ver una extraña hoja que se agitaba en el marco de la puerta de la cocina. Al acercarse, notó una más que sospechosa caligrafía roja. Al tomar la nota, no pudo evitar tener un escalofrío, ya que con sangre, escribieron la siguiente frase.

 _El tesoro, necesito el tesoro._

¿Cuál tesoro? Se preguntó Juvia. Luego recordó la otra nota que había dejado Lucy en su máquina de escribir. _"Los espíritus se han rebelado"_ ¿Tendrá algo que ver?

—¡Eres una estúpida Juvia!—Se dijo a si misma al unir los cabos sueltos.

Los espíritus estaban deseosos de tomar alguna venganza contra Lucy por haberle fallado. Así que maquinaron semejante complot para poder hacerse con ella sin que nadie se entere. Lucy, al saber que estaba completamente sola y desarmada, se limito a dejar pequeñas migajas para que alguien pudiera rescatarla. Era un plan desesperado y por fortuna Juvia se topo con él.

Ya no tenía más dudas, debía regresar al gremio. Pero al salir por la puerta principal, y gracias a que su mana estaba activo, logro percibir un rastro de sangre ínfimo, que se alejaba desde la vereda, hasta el rio. Juvia estaba segura que esa sangre pertenecía a Lucy. Pero dudaba en si debía ir a buscar a la hechicera elemental o buscar ese tesoro.

 **El tesoro debe ser lo más importante, por eso Lucy hace hincapié en él. *(Ir al capítulo 37)***

 **Por desgracia, no hay tiempo que perder, Juvia seguirá el rastro para rescatar a Lucy. *(Ir al capítulo 38)***


	26. Capitulo 26

~Capítulo 26~

A lo mejor Lucy se encuentra en los alrededores. No hay tiempo que perder.

Juvia corrió hacia el ventanal y saltó directamente a la vereda. Amortiguó la caída con sus manos. Al incorporarse miró para ambos lados. Por fortuna avistó una pequeña embarcación, en la cual se encontraba recostada Lucy.

Juvia era una mujer de acción y se sentía mucho más cómoda en esta situación. Concentró su mana y convirtió su cuerpo en agua. Nada más tocar el rio, se desplazó a una velocidad que ningún animal podía igualar. Pronto llegó hasta la embarcación. Saltó hacia la cubierta y se materializo.

Lucy se encontraba inconsciente, con varias heridas de garra muy profundas en la piel. La sangre hizo un coctel espantoso en su ropa, que mientras pasaba el tiempo, se iba pegando en las heridas. Sin dudas, tenia los segundos contados.

Juvia escuchó pasos que ascendían desde una escalera de madera. Lo último que esperaba ver, era el puntiagudo cabello rosado de Natsu.

—Hola Juvia—Se presentó el _dragón slayer_.

—Natsu, ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

—Oh, ¿Te refieres a Lucy?—Juvia asintió de forma inconsciente—Tan solo es su castigo. Tuvo la oportunidad de redimirse. Pero bueno—Natsu se encogió de hombros—Ni siquiera ella es perfecta.

—¿Castigo? ¿Redimirse? No te comprendo.

—No te exijo que lo hagas, ya que no podrías hacerlo.

La sonrisa dentada que le mostro era espeluznante.

Una llama de fuego emergió de la boca de Natsu. Juvia apenas pudo concentrase para que su cuerpo se convirtiera en agua. Las llamas la mordieron y se convirtieron en vapor.

Acto reflejo, Juvia se concentró para lanzarle una lanza de agua, pero al disiparse el vapor, comprendió que Natsu no estaba en el mismo lugar de antes. Alzó la vista y un puño encendido le golpeó con fiereza en la sien. Juvia no pudo resistir el impacto y cayó de lleno en el agua.

A Juvia le costó recuperarse. Se encontraba tan mareada por el poderoso golpe, que apenas era consciente que se estaba hundiendo en el rio, mientras la pequeña embarcación se alejaba. Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para serenarse y se convirtió en agua una vez más. Al lograrlo, sintió como su cuerpo se recuperaba gracias a la corriente acuática. Visualizó nuevamente su objetivo y se dirigió a toda prisa.

Saltó sobre el puente de la embarcación. Salvó que ahora no era Natsu el que estaba enfrentándola, sino su querido y amado Gray.

—¿Qué está haci…?—Llegó a pronunciar Juvia, pero una esquirla de hielo la silencio.

El frio pedazo se introdujo en su estomago, agujereando uno de sus pulmones, que pronto se llenaría de sangre. Juvia supo que era el fin, pero el golpe mortal dado por su amado, era algo que no lograba comprender. ¿Por qué estaba en este barco? ¿A donde había ido Natsu? Y lo más extraño de todo ¿Qué hacían con Lucy?

Por desgracia jamás se enteraría de esas respuestas.

 **¡Has muerto!**


	27. Capitulo 27

~Capítulo 27~

Solo el ataque más poderoso que conoce Juvia puede detener a semejante criatura de poder elemental. Solo así lograra vencerlo.

Juvia concentró todo el mana que tenía en la palma de su mano. Apuntó sin miedo, derecho al corazón del elemental de fuego. La criatura se posó cerca de Gajeel, la bola de fuego iba incrementando en tamaño y aunque el musculoso hechicero lograse recuperar la consciencia, no tenía forma de defenderse.

¡No había tiempo!

Juvia liberó su mana, en un poderoso chorro de agua que barrería con el fuego. La fuerza de su elemento se metería dentro del cuerpo del maldito elemental y lo lastimaría, hasta tal punto, que seguramente huiría del miedo.

Pero no ocurrió nada de eso.

Juvia estaba seca. No podía crear agua desde ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Las malditas llamas la estaban evaporando. Lo único que salió de su palma fue una ventisca de vapor, pero nada más, no logró ni cruzar la primera barrera de fuego.

La hechicera elemental se puso de rodillas, pero no sirvió de nada, el elemental de fuego golpeó con todas sus fuerzas a Gajeel. El gritó desolador se oyó a varios kilómetros de distancia. Su muerte pasaría olvidada, como la desgracia de un muchacho que intenta ser el héroe del pueblo y perece a la primera.

El cuerpo de Gajeel cayó al suelo sin vida.

¡No…! ¡Por su debilidad no pudo rescatara a Gajeel…! ¿Qué clase de hechicera de agua era si no podía derrotar a un maldito elemental de fuego?

El elemental de fuego se acercó hacia Juvia. La contempló con cierta curiosidad. ¿Qué haría una hechicera elemental en aquel lugar? Mal que mal, ambos están vinculados por el amor a los elementos terrestres. Pero esa contemplación y admiración tan solo duró un instante. La criatura de fuego puro tomó a Juvia y la apretó con tanta fuerza, que fue evaporándola.

Juvia no luchó contra lo inevitable. Luego de ver morir a Gajeel, poco le importaba que pudiera sucederle. Quizás, al fusionarse por última vez con el agua, podría encontrar cierta paz… ¿Quién lo sabe?

 **¡Has muerto!**


	28. Capitulo 28

~Capítulo 28~

La situación es grave, pero aun así, Juvia tiene que pelear de forma inteligente contra el elemental. Solo así lograra vencerlo.

Juvia chasqueó un dedo.

El humo concentrado, sumado a su esencia mágica y a su natural búsqueda del agua, crearon una tormenta en pocos segundos. Tronó dos veces y comenzó el chaparrón. Una sola gota de agua llego hasta Juvia, la primera, la más deliciosa y fresca de todas. La revitalizo completamente.

El elemental de fuego creó una gigantesca bola en su mano. Tomó a Gajeel con su otra mano, quemándolo y oprimiéndolo, al punto de que deseaba acabar con el musculoso _dragon slayer_ de un solo golpe.

Juvia no lo permitiría. Dio un paso al frente y el fuego que hasta hace poco la estaba evaporando, cedió sin problemas ante la magnificencia de su magia. Extendió su mano y concentró parte de su mana.

El chorro de agua impactó en el costado del elemental de fuego. No fue un golpe sumamente poderoso, pero si lo tomó por sorpresa y gritó tanto de dolor, como de terror ante la mera vista del elemento que podía extinguirlo. Por fortuna, soltó a Gajeel que cayó al suelo con un sonoro * _crac*._

Juvia dio dos pasos hacía su amigo y sintió toda la furia de la tormenta refrescándola.

El elemental de fuego le cortó el paso y con una bola de fuego creándose en la mano, la amenazó con asesinarla. Pero Juvia ya no tenía miedo. Concentró su mano en las dos manos y lanzó un poderoso chorro de agua, que sorprendió nuevamente al elemental de fuego.

La bestia se cubrió, golpeando al agua con su bola de fuego, evaporándola al instante. Pero eso no era nada para Juvia, que con el poder de su mana, realizó una rápida sublimación del vapor y creó un gigantesco bloque de hielo que cayó sobre el cuerpo de fuego.

La bestia gritó de dolor, mientras el hielo lo aplastaba y para colmo, se derretía y lo iba apagando.

Juvia concentró nuevamente su mana en un poderoso hechizo y fue directo hacía el elemental de fuego que carecía de defensa alguna. El agua apagó completamente la esencia de fuego, generando un gigantesco vapor que creó una ligera neblina.

Juvia se acercó hacia Gajeel.

—¿Estás bien?—Juvia intentó incorporarlo, pero la masa de músculos no era fácil de mover.

—Si, ahhh, ¡que dolor!

—Es una suerte que nos hayas salvado, gracias Juvia—Dijo Panther Lily desde el otro lado. También presentaba heridas severas y quemaduras por todo el cuerpo.

Juvia los alejó del lugar. Para entonces, Gajeel recuperó parte de su fuerza y orgullo masculino.

—Tsst. Te has quedado con toda la diversión.

—Juvia tan solo ayudó—Le replicó con una sonrisa dentada.

—Si, como quieras. ¡Vayamos a buscar la esencia del elemental!

Pero no encontraron nada. En su afán por salvar a Gajeel, Juvia utilizo sus hechizos más poderos, que no solo derrotaron al elemental de fuego, sino que diluyeron las cenizas y se perdieron. ¡Una desgracia!

Montaron nuevamente en la moto. Gajeel aducía que ya se encontraba completamente recupero. Pero Juvia lo oía quejarse por lo bajo. Su cuerpo estaba magullado por todos lados.

Al costado del camino, una pequeña posada descansaba sobre el horizonte.

—Detente aquí.

—¿Cómo?

—Que te detengas aquí, Juvia quiere descansar.

Se detuvieron en la posada. No era el mejor lugar para descansar, pero pasar otra noche en el camino, con todos sus hombres heridos. No le parecía buena idea.

Se registraron y les dieron dos habitaciones separadas.

—Nos vemos luego—Dijo Juvia.

—Bueno…

Una vez en su habitación, se dedicó a colgar su ropa húmeda y mojada. Tardaría dos días en secarse completamente, pero que va. Se puso una de las batas que ofrecía la posada y contempló el horizonte.

La luna iba ascendiendo poco a poco, mientras las estrellas clareaban en la noche. Una estrella fugaz cruzó el cielo y Juvia pidió un simple deseo. Algo tonto, sabía que no se pueden cumplir los deseos, pero una nunca sabe…

Una figura pasó por debajo de su balcón. Juvia se ocultó instintivamente y comenzó a espiar levemente. En ningún momento se había percatado que se encontraba tan cerca del baño termal. La figura en sí, era Gajeel, ¿qué tenía que hacer?

 **Una miradita no le hace mal a nadie, es una picardía. *(Ir al capítulo 39)***

 **Juvia no puede caer tan bajo, irá al comedor a comer algo. *(Ir al capítulo 40)***


	29. Capitulo 29

~Capítulo 29~

—Bueno, vamos a vender estas cenizas—Dijo Juvia con tono alegre.

—¡Bien! Conozco una licorería donde podemos cambiarlo.

—¿Una licorería?—Juvia pensó que la esencia pura de un elemental se podría vender en una especie de tienda mágica, pero nunca en una simple licorería.

—Es especial.

Volvieron a los caminos. La moto viajaba a toda prisa, dejando atrás el paisaje de desolación que marcó a fuego el elemental. Quizás, ahora su vida estaría más entretenida. Este grupo sin dudas le llenaría el hueco que Gray no lograba completar. ¿Quién sabe? ¡

Luego de vender las cenizas en la licorería, repartieron el abundante botín en tres partes iguales. Juvia se alegró de que no quisieran estafarla en ningún momento y es por eso que no menciono que fue ella la que los rescato de una situación delicada. En fin, quizás en el futuro seria ella la que estaría en peligro.

—¿Qué harás con tu fortuna?—Preguntó Gajeel.

—No lo sé…—Respondió Juvia.

Pero muy dentro de su cabeza si lo sabía. Intentaría encontrar la forma de atrapar el corazón de su querido Gray Sama con cualquier artilugio que el dinero pudiera comprar y para eso, no le importaba lo que gastase. Total, siempre se podía hacer más dinero.

Así pasaron semanas, hasta que nuevamente vio a Panther Lily y Gajeel observando el tablero de anuncios del gremio.

—Oye Juvia, mira esta misión.

—¿La caza de un dragon?—Leyó la hechicera elemental.

—Sí y esa es nuestra próxima aventura. ¿No te parece genial?

—¡Lo es!—Respondió Juvia de forma sincera.

 ***Te has convertido en un miembro del equipo de Lily y Gajeel.***


	30. Capitulo 30

~Capítulo 30~

—Juvia cree que tenemos que guardar esto. Es más valioso…

—¿Guardarlo?—Protestó Gajeel—El esfuerzo que nos demandó no merece tal cosa. Creo que el dinero nos traerá la felicidad. ¿Verdad Lily?—Buscó apoyo Gajeel.

—Y no lo sé—La decepción del rostro de Gajeel era latente—Juvia derrotó sola al elemental. Creo que tiene que decidir qué hacer con el tesoro.

—Tsst. Está bien, puede que tengas razón. Total siempre podemos buscar la forma de conseguir una buena fortuna. Entonces, Juvia, ¿Qué harás con el botín?

Juvia se llevó un dedo al mentón.

—Juvia cree que guardarlo es lo mejor. Esa es la forma perfecta de tener algo muy valioso.

—De acuerdo, volvamos a Magnolia que estoy harto de este lugar.

El regreso en la moto se le antojó eterno a Juvia. Cuando finalmente la ciudad apareció en el horizonte, el sol se estaba alejando, para dar lugar a la noche.

Llegaron al gremio a media noche.

—Bueno, hablamos mañana Juvia, descansa—Dijo Gajeel mientras la saludaba alzando la mano y se daba media vuelta. Lily lo seguía a su espalda.

—Hasta mañana—Saludó Juvia y se metió a toda prisa en el gremio.

Juvia atravesó los pasillos oscuros a toda prisa, abrió la puerta de su habitación, prendió la luz y trabó la puerta. Una vez que vio que estaba sola, sonrió de complacencia. Sin dudas lo había conseguido y fue tan sencillo…

La hechicera elemental puso un poco de agua en una tetera de cobre. El brilloso metal era casi hipnótico para ella. Utilizó su mana para calentar el agua hasta que casi hirvió. Luego busco un pequeño colador y colocó la ceniza del elemental de fuego. Volcó el agua y se preparó una infusión.

El color del té era rojo. El perfume salvaje que desprendía le abrió las fosas nasales y se le antojo delicioso. Se relamió y lo bebió parsimoniosamente, como si fuera una especie de ritual.

Una vez que termino la bebida se puso el pijama y se acostó en la cama. Extendió ambas manos. Concentró su mana y apareció una pequeña burbuja llena de agua. Giraba melodiosamente gracias a su poder. Pero al concentrar su mana en la otra mano, surgió una pequeña bola de fuego. La llama no era perfecta, ni hermosa como la burbuja, pero si estaba sumamente caliente y la sensación en su mano era casi excitante. Finalmente junto ambas manos y una nube de vapor emergió hasta perderse en el techo de la habitación.

—Juvia lo logró y todo gracias a sus amigos. ¡Qué fácil fue!

 ***Ahora Juvia puede controlar el elemento fuego.***


	31. Capitulo 31

~Capítulo 31~

—Ya perdimos demasiado tiempo, ¡Vamos ya a salvar a Gray!

—Tienes razón—Dijo Cana—Aguardemos que lleguen los demás.

Primero apareció Elfman. Vestido con una musculosa y pantalones ajustables. Parecía que iba a ir de paseo antes que a un combate, aunque claro, el no sabía nada de lo que ocurriría. Luego, mientras Juvia le estaba instando desesperada a Cana de marcharse, apareció Erza. La pelirroja se había aseado rápidamente y se cubrió los moretones que tenía en el rostro y los brazos. Probablemente tenía otros en el cuerpo, pero no podían verlos. Su armadura abollada fue cambiada por una en buen estado.

—Bueno, en marcha.

Todos siguieron a Cana.

—¿Cómo sabremos a donde tenemos que ir?—Elfman y Erza no le dieron mayor importancia, pero Cana supo que era una pregunta clave.

—Con esto—Le mostró un amuleto de hierro—Sirve para ver la última ubicación de tu visión. Tienes que concentrarte nuevamente en Gray. Por favor hazlo rápido y de forma eficiente, ya que no se cuanto tiempo tendremos.

—Sí, entrégaselo a Juvia.

Juvia se concentró nuevamente en la figura de su amado Gray Sama. Ahora que sabía que se encontraba en peligro, logró visualizarlo rápidamente. Aun estaba vivo, por fortuna, pero su cuerpo estaba lleno de hematomas y contusiones. Respiraba agitado y recibía golpes constantemente. Se le antojó que alguien estaba jugando con él.

—Concéntrate Juvia—Susurró en voz baja.

Lo visualizó nuevamente. Alguien lo golpeó en su bello rostro, partiéndole el labio en el acto. Juvia omitió ese detalle y trató de alejarse todo lo posible, para obtener una vista aérea. Cada centímetro se le antojaba perfecto, hasta que tuvo una corazonada.

—En la playa—Dijo Juvia.

—Bien, apuremos—Indicó Cana.

Todos apuraron el ritmo. En un principio trotaban y luego corrían. La distancia era atroz, pero Juvia lo lograría, no iba a permitir que su amado muriera en manos de unas criaturas de otra dimensión.

El tiempo le pareció eterno, pero si hubieran cronometrado su trayecto, hubieran sabido que rompieron todos los record existentes.

La playa estaba ocupada por varias personas que reconoció al instante. Ahora entendía lo que había dicho Cana, toda su visión fue verdadera. Le hubiera gustado saber cuál sería el desenlace, pero en su mente solo había una forma, la muerte de esos seres de otra dimensión.

—¿¡Loki!?—Dijo Cana.

—Vaya, veo que tenemos visitas y son bastantes—Respondió Leo mientras se acomodaba sus lentes turquesa.

Juvia observó a Gray. Estaba en el suelo, lleno de contusiones, moretones y con el brazo roto. Apenas respiraba y eso alivio un poco la presión en el pecho de la hechicera elemental. Pero no entendía que era lo que estaban haciendo Loki, Capricornio y Tauro en aquel lugar y mucho menos castigando a Gray.

—Muuuu-cho me temo que morirán—Amenazó Tauro.

—Les cortare esos cuellos finos que tienen—Replicó Capricornio para no quedarse detrás.

—Calma muchachos—Los instó Loki—Es importante reconocer que han logrado llegar hasta aquí.

—¿Qué sucede aquí?—Erza fue la que amenazo. Era una fortuna que alguien tan fuerte los haya acompañado.

—Un asunto con Lucy y su gente. Pero me temo que ustedes no están involucrados. Así que le vamos a permitir huir.

—¡Jamás dejaremos a Gray Sama con ustedes!—Gritó Juvia desesperada.

—¡Esa no es la actitud de un hombre!—Elfman avanzaba decidido.

—¿Por qué hacen esto?—Cana fue la única que trajo una pregunta lógica ante tanta duda.

—Lucy nos fallo, así que va a pagar. Gray quiso defenderla y fue elegido para un bien mayor. Ahora es solo cuestión de tiempo y que no haya entrometidos. Así que les doy el último aviso. Márchense o mueran—Loki hablaba tan calmado que estremecía.

—¡Nunca!—Dijo Juvia mientras lanzaba un chorro de agua a Loki, haciendo que cayera al suelo—¡A por ellos!

Así comenzó la batalla de la playa.

Elfman rápidamente se trenzó en golpes de puño con Tauro. Las dos bestias musculosas se castigaban como si fueran los peores enemigos. Elfman, que se creía mas fuerte que el toro, se sorprendió al corroborar que eso no era así, es más, el toro era mucho más fuerte y dentro de poco rompería su defensa. Tenía que hacer algo distinto, pensar.

Capricornio salió al cruce de Erza. El ser espiritual invocó seis brazos mas y saco espadas de vaya a saber uno donde. Erza cambió rápidamente a una armadura defensiva y alzó su escudo para bloquear la lluvia de espadazos. La pelirroja comprendió que así estaba encerrada, que no lograría dar un paso decisivo. El maldito de Capricornio era sumamente inteligente, ya que la trabo y no podía ayudar a Cana, que estaba en peligro de muerte.

Loki corrió hacia Cana, que apenas logró esquivar sus poderosos golpes. La vidente invocó varias cadenas y sujetó a Leo, pero este era tan poderoso que rompió los grilletes como si fueran de papel. Sonrió al hacerlo y Cana se congeló por el miedo. Pero en el último momento, logró invocar unas alas plateadas, que la alejaron un momento del peligro. Loki, por desgracia la estaba persiguiendo, pero por ahora podría evitarlo.

Juvia se acercó hacía Gray. Su cuerpo estaba helado y sumamente frágil, se le antojó que era de cristal. Aun así lo alzó y se dio la vuelta. Pero comprobó que no debía salvar a su amado, la situación era crítica. Elfman y Tauro se golpeaban como cabezas huecas, pero en la tirada de golpes el humano estaba perdiendo. Erza estaba encerrada en las cuchilladas de Capricornio, no dejándole hacer nada y eso el equipo lo sentía. Por su parte Cana, llevaba la peor parte, pero logró despistar de momento a Loki. Todo recaía en Juvia, era su deber hacer la diferencia.

Juvia juntó una buena cantidad de agua de mar. Concentró su mana y lanzó una poderosa lanza acuática hacia donde se encontraba Capricornio. El golpe fue directo y lo derribó al suelo, dejándolo a merced de Erza. Luego giró hacia donde se encontraba Elfman y Tauro, su lanza acuática golpeó a ambos, derribándolos y sorprendiéndolos. Pero eso no fue todo, ya que congeló el agua para detenerlos. Ahora Erza podría asistir a Elfman. Solo quedaba Leo, pero todos sus lanzazos fallaron. Era tan ágil, que a esa distancia jamás lograría darle.

—Muuuu-chachos, necesitamos acomodar la desventaja.

—¡Tienes razón!—Respondió Leo.

Una ola empujo a Juvia unos pasos. Sintió el agua salada en la boca y vio como Gray se movía y luego regresaba por culpa del agua. Era extraño, el mar estaba tan lejos que una crecida así carecía de sentido. Luego comprendió todo y en un atisbo de lucidez, lanzó lejos a Gray con un hechizo. Su amado se salvó por los pelos, pero millones de litros de agua de mar cayeron sobre el cuerpo de Juvia, haciendo que se removiera desesperada en busca de aire.

Algo la tomó por la pierna y la arrojó lejos. Juvia se Golpeó contra el borde del agua, que se congeló en el último momento, haciendo que sus huesos crujieran. Gimió de dolor dentro de agua y vio como unas gotas de sangre se movieron suavemente. Supo que no tenía otra alternativa que convertir su propio cuerpo en agua.

La sensación de ahogo pasó y pudo comenzar a ver en la oscuridad del agua de mar. Frente a ella, emergió una figura que conocía muy bien.

—Acuario…

—Hola Juvia, siempre es bueno poder compartir algo con una hechicera elemental.

—Juvia no está para hacer amistad, tiene que salvar a Gray.

—Lo sé. Supe que vendrías tú, pero Leo no quería escuchar. Es un tonto, como todos los hombres. Igual te digo, debiste haberte ido.

—¿Qué? ¡No podía dejar a Gray!

Acuario sonrió satisfecha, como si esperara esa respuesta.

—Me parece perfecto. Pero por culpa de Lucy ahora tendrás que pagar con la muerte.

Acuario apunto su vasija y un poderoso rayo de hielo brotó hacia ella. Juvia, ágilmente se deslizó en el agua de mar. Era fácil esquivar un golpe tan torpe y directo, por lo que ella intentó algo distinto. Atacó a Acuario con unos fragmentos de hielo que volaron hacía su cuerpo. Acuario no decidió esquivarlos, absorbió las esquirlas y no le ocurrió nada. Luego la miro un instante y sonrió.

—No puedes dañarme aquí, estoy usando mi agua sagrada, así que es solo cuestión de tiempo. Ríndete y te perdonare, incluso hablare con Leo.

—No, están locos, no sé que les hizo Lucy, pero seguro que no es nada en comparación de lo que ustedes hacen.

—Lucy… —Al oír el nombre de su invocadora, Acuario perdió la razón—¡Eres una insensata Juvia! ¡Prepárate para acompañarla al mas allá!

La vajilla de Acuario brilló incandescentemente. Un rayo de hielo surcó el agua salada hasta llegar a Juvia. Lo esquivó por poco, ya que la sirena corregía la trayectoria según su necesidad.

Un manchón de sangre emergió de su cuerpo. Juvia desorbito los ojos mientras contemplaba el líquido vital. ¡No puede ser! ¡Pero si Juvia está en la forma acuática! Pensó desesperada. Pero solo necesito un segundo para asimilar, que dentro del agua de Acuario, no tenia forma de defenderse. Tenía que idear un plan urgente, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Acuario no dejo pensar a Juvia. La atacó con decenas de rayos, que poco a poco la dañaban. La sirena fue muy astuta y con una gran seguidilla, logró impactar dos rayos de lleno en el cuerpo de Juvia.

La hechicera elemental se estremeció y se quedo quieta, observando cómo su sangre emergía hacia la parte superior de la gran burbuja de agua salada. Acuario se acercó hasta ella, saboreando el triunfo.

—Es una pena que tengas que terminar así, siempre tuve una conexión contigo—Dijo Acuario.

Juvia supo que debía hacer, pero era arriesgado, así que para guardar un poco de mana, dejó su forma acuática. Al contemplarla, Acuario rió dentro del agua.

—Patética. Ya no podrás respirar y pronto morirás ahogada.

Juvia quiso replicarle, pero solo le salieron burbujas de la boca. Concentró su mana y utilizando todo su poder, en un golpe casi desesperado, congeló una parte del agua de Acuario y la dejo encerrada. Al quedar la vajilla encerrada en el bloque de hielo, la burbuja se pinchó.

Juvia cayó con el trasero en la arena y respiró con todas sus fuerzas. Ah, era bueno tener aire en los pulmones. Se incorporó con dificultad y vio en derredor. Todos los espíritus rebeldes fueron derrotados y Gray, que aun respiraba, se encontraba en los brazos de Erza.

—Gray Sama…

—Juvia… gracias por salvarme. Me lo ha contado todo Cana.

—No es nada. ¿Qué ocurrió?

—No lo sé. Los espíritus se vengaron con Lucy por algo. Por desgracia, ella debe estar muerta.

—¿Cómo?

—Así es, Géminis tomó mi forma y antes de marcharse, me comentó que la asesinaría.

—No te preocupes, Juvia la salvara. Tú recupérate.

Gray sonrió ante el valiente comentario de la hechicera elemental y luego, cayó inconsciente.

Por desgracia, cuando Juvia llegó al departamento de Lucy, está yacía muerta sobre un gigantesco charco de su propia sangre. El lugar era un espanto y no encontró ningún rastro de Géminis. Regresó y le contó todo a Gray Sama, que estalló en un llanto terrible. Fueron jornadas trágicas, en las cuales Gray se despertaba a los gritos por la tortura recibida. Juvia lo ayudo todo lo que pudo, pero jamás le regreso el brillo a los ojos.

 **¡Salvaste a Gray y te has casado con él, pero los espíritus acabaron con Lucy!**


	32. Capitulo 32

~Capítulo 32~

—Busquemos a otro miembro, Juvia tiene una idea.

—¿Una idea?—Preguntó nerviosa Cana—¿Cuál es?

—Es muy buena, pero tú ve a buscar esa llave especial que encontramos en el sótano.

Cana se fue y apareció junto a Erza y Elfman.

—Aquí está—Le tendió la llave de platino—Ahora sí, ¿Cuál es tu idea?

Juvia examinó nuevamente la llave y encontró dibujado en el mango, una estrella de cinco picos con cinco círculos. Todo muy pequeño, pero muy bien detallado.

—¿Ves este dibujo?

—Sí, ¿Qué sucede?

—Bueno, Juvia cree que puede ser que esta llave necesite cinco personas, por eso los puntos—Se encogió de hombros—Es una idea. Pero vamos ya a buscarla, no perdamos más tiempo.

—Tienes razón.

El grupo se encaminó hacia el departamento de Lucy. Era un buen trecho, pero charlando entre todos se hizo más ameno. Aunque claro, eso no hizo perder los nervios a Juvia, que estaba desesperada por su querido Gray.

—Llegamos, el departamento de Lucy—Dijo Erza con voz firme.

—Voy delante, ¡Soy un hombre!

Elfman golpeó la puerta y esta se encastró contra la pared. Se llevó la mano a la nuca en señal de vergüenza.

—¡Despacio!—Le recriminó Cana.

La primera en ingresar fue Cana, seguida por Juvia, Erza y Elfman detrás de todo con la mano en la nuca.

Lucy estaba acurrucada en el suelo, con el brazo extendido rogando por piedad cuando se percató de los recién llegados. Sobre ella, se encontraba Gray, que la amenazaba con una puntiaguda esquirla de hielo. Reparó tan solo un momento en los recién llegados y Erza lo estrelló contra la pared y lo amenazó con una de sus espadas.

—¿¡Estás loco!?—Dijo Titania loca por la situación.

—Por supuesto.

Gray y Erza se trenzaron en un combate mortal. La pelirroja comenzaba a ser herida por todos lados, hasta que en un descuido, Gray saltó por la ventana y salió corriendo.

—¿Estás bien Lucy?—Preguntó Cana.

—Si… gracias por llegar… yo. No sé qué ocurre.

—¿Qué le sucede a Gray Sama?—Consultó Juvia, que no entendía por qué la estaba atacando. ¿Acaso no estaba en peligro?

—No es Gray…—El corazón de Juvia se alivió—Es Géminis, tomó su imagen por alguna razón. Los espíritus están en una revuelta contra mí. Dios, tengo que detenerlos.

—Aguarda un momento—Juvia le mostró la llave y el rostro de Lucy se iluminó—Esto es tuyo.

—Lo es, gracias Juvia, me salvaste, nos salvaste a todos.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, con esto puedo terminar con la revuelta. Gracias.

Lucy tomó la llave y se la guardó en su manojo.

—Gray está en peligro—Dijo Juvia.

—Lo sé, vamos, se donde están.

Todos siguieron a Lucy. Corrieron como si no hubiera un mañana. Lucy sonreía, no parecía que hasta hace un momento, su vida pendía de un hilo. Llegaron a la playa. Allí, congregados se encontraban todos los espíritus celestiales. Lucy los miro un momento y se volteó contra ellos.

—Chicos, necesito su mana, préstenmela.

—¿Nuestra mana?—Dijo Juvia.

—Sí, con su mana, la mía y esta llave, esto se acabara en un segundo.

Todos se concentraron, primero fue Juvia, se tocaron un momento las manos y ambas se pusieron azules. Lucy la deposito en la llave. Luego hizo lo mismo con Elfman, que tenía un color verde, la de Erza era roja y la de Cana gris. Por la parte de Lucy, la suya parecía dorada. Las juntó todas en la llave.

Gray se encontraba en el medio de todos los espíritus. No parecía estar muerto, pero si aterrado y muy lastimado. ¿Qué trato le habrán dado?

Lucy se acercó hacía Gray. Los espíritus parecían indecisos, los doce se encontraban temblando del miedo. Quizás sabían que su rebelión tocó a fin sin lograr su cometido. El único que se atrevió a avanzar fue Locke, el líder de todos.

—Veo que has venido hasta aquí…

—Leo, es tu última oportunidad. Ríndanse.

—Lucy, tú nos has fallado, así que tendremos que proseguir. Nosotros somos doce y ustedes cinco, ¿Qué pueden hacer?

—¡Esto!

Lucy alzó su llave. Un destello cegador emergió y doce rayos salieron volando. Uno para cada espíritu. Todos se convirtieron en llaves de oro y uno a uno fue levitando hasta la mano de Lucy. Una vez que los tuvo todos, los guardó en manojo.

—Se acabó.

Juvia corrió hacia Gray.

—Gray Sama, ¿Estás bien?

Gray abrió los ojos y miro en derredor.

—¿Qué sucedió con los espíritus?

—Lucy los encerró en unas llaves doradas—Replicó Juvia.

—Todo termino Gray, los espíritus están seguros en su mundo. Todo gracias a Juvia, que encontró la llave de platino.

—Bien, Juvia.

Juvia no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recibir un elogio de su amado.

—Vamos a un hospital, tu estado es lamentable—Era Cana la que había hablado.

Todos regresaron hacia el gremio. Por fortuna lograron terminar todo sin tener que combatir. Con el tiempo, Gray y Lucy se hicieron novios. Juvia lo superó al poco tiempo, ya que eso significaba que su amado sería feliz. Lo importante para ella es que él estuviera feliz. Quizás, en un futuro, ella también podría ser feliz junto a otro hombre.

 **¡Salvaste a todos, pero Lucy y Gray son amantes!**


	33. Capitulo 33

~Capítulo 33~

—Sí, otra copa más—Dijo Juvia alegremente.

Cana se bebió el whisky de un tirón y con un sonoro golpe, lo dejo en la mesa.

—Otra vuelta Bob.

Bob preparó las dos bebidas con parsimoniosa paciencia, realizando la tarea de forma mecánica y correcta. Cuando finalizó, dejó una copa llena de un líquido rojo con miles de fragmentos de hielo y un vaso con un líquido dorado.

Cana y Juvia alzaron las bebidas y brindaron. Luego Cana se puso a juguetear con su bebida haciendo que oscilara dentro de su vaso. Juvia no perdió el tiempo y dio un largo trago de su daiquiri, que lo volvió a encontrar delicioso.

—¿Y nunca pasó nada?

—¿A qué te refieres?—Preguntó Cana sonrojada.

—Con aquel rubio tan lindo. Juvia no se cree que no hayas hecho nada.

—Que directa eres… Pues, no, no he tenido la oportunidad.

—Deja que Juvia te ayude.

—¿Qué…? Espe…

Pero Juvia no esperó.

—Hey Hibiki, ven aquí, con las chicas mas lindas.

—Creo que estas un poco desinhibida.

—Nada de eso, Juvia se está divirtiendo.

Hibiki llegó a los pocos segundos. En su rostro se veía esa extraña confianza que tienen los que saben que son lindos. Las miró a ambas un instante y estratégicamente se colocó en el medio de ambas, con la espalda contra la barra. Se acomodó el cabello rubio con una mano.

—Es bueno ver que se estén divirtiendo—Su sonrisa plateada derretía a cualquiera que estuviera enfrente y tanto Juvia como Cana no fueron la excepción—Cana, me alegro que hayas traído una amiga a divertirse.

—Pues sí, ella quería venir a un lugar de chicas y lo primero que se me ocurrió fue…

—Oye Hibiki—comenzó Juvia con el tono de voz un poco elevado y moviendo su daiquiri hacia delante y atrás de forma peligrosa—¿Qué tienen que hacer dos hermosas mujeres para divertirse contigo?

Juvia le guiño el ojo a Cana, sin ningún disimulo, que se murió de la vergüenza al instante. Si algo decidió la morena en ese momento es que no debía traerla de vuelta. Hibiki se relajó un poco en la barra, tratando de recuperarse del impacto directo de la hechicera elemental. Aun así, salió tan bien parado que cualquiera que lo viera, jamás diría que estaba bastante nervioso.

—Ya nos estamos divirtiendo—Una nueva sonrisa, pero esta vez solo para Juvia, que se derritió de deseo. Ahora sus pensamientos hacia Gray no eran tan fieles como antes.

—Juvia cree que aquí hacen cosas más divertidas que hablar—Miro en derredor y volvió a ver el show privado de stripper.

—No la escuches Hibiki, es sumamente tímida, no sé que le ocurre.

—¿Tienes vergüenza Cana?—Consulto Hibiki.

—¿Yo?—Cana se sintió tocada en el orgullo. Alzó su pecho y lo miró desafiante, como si ese hombre perfecto no la intimidara—Claro que no, solo digo que mi amiga está un poco… emocionada.

—Nada de eso Cana, Juvia sabe bien lo que está haciendo y lo que quiere.

¿Eso es verdad?

—Pues no, creo que veo vacía tu copa, ¿Quieres otro trago?—Trató de escabullirse Cana, pero quizás cometió el peor error.

— **Claro, ¡Otra copa más! *(Ir al capítulo 41)***

— **Juvia bebió demasiado, ¿Qué tal si…? *(Ir al capítulo 42)***


	34. Capitulo 34

~Capítulo 34~

—No, la pasamos bien, volvamos.

Cana se rió de forma sonora, como si le hubieran contado el mejor chiste del mundo.

—Ah, es enserio.

—Juvia se divirtió, pero volvamos, el alcohol le sienta muy mal a Juvia.

—Bueno, por ser nuestra primera noche de chicas está bien. La próxima quizás te tomes dos bebidas.

Cana pagó la exigua salida y se marcharon sin hacer ruido. Mientras regresaban en la oscuridad de la noche, no pudieron evitar reírse de lo tontas que fueron por ir tan lejos y volver tan rápido.

—Bueno, supongo que querrás ir a ver a Gray.

—Juvia puede esperar hasta mañana. Hablemos un poco más.

Así estuvieron durante toda la noche, conociéndose un poco más. Regresaron al gremio y se quedaron en el cuarto de Juvia. La hechicera elemental le mostró todo lo que había conquistado mientras era una guerrera feroz e implacable del gremio Phantom Lord. Cana sorprendida, se dijo que debían de compartir mas aventuras en el futuro. Charlaron durante horas, hasta que el alba estuvo casi sobre sus cabezas. Ambas se despidieron como amigas y pronto su relación creció poco a poco hasta ser finalmente mejores amigas.

 ***Te has hecho la mejor amiga de Cana***


	35. Capitulo 35

~Capítulo 35~

—¡Yo también te amo Gray Sama!

La sonrisa de complacencia de Gray fue suficiente para que el corazón de Juvia golpeara como semental en celo.

—No, Juvia detén…—Hasta ahí llegó Lyon.

Juvia utilizó su poder elemental para convertir la humedad del aire en una poderosa escarcha de hielo, que redujo a Lyon sin problemas. El hechicero de hielo cayó sin defensa alguna, mientras sus huesos eran triturados por la dura escarcha. Pronto comenzó a agonizarse y entrar en estado de shock. Finalmente su condición lamentable se detuvo, dejando unos ojos blancos llenos de sangre.

—Bien Juvia, ahora. Ven hacia mí.

La hechicera elemental obedeció. Llegó hasta el pecho de Gray y sintió una calidez sin igual. Jamás estuvo tan cerca, se estaba relamiendo de placer por todo lo que podría hacer ahora con su amado. Tanto tiempo y tantas dificultades, que finalmente pudo pasarlas por arriba. Si, todo a un alto costo. ¿Pero que le importaba?

Un pinchazo en su pecho la alarmó. Al fijarse, notó como una afilada esquirla de hielo atravesaba su hermoso cuerpo. La sangre cálida brotaba, empapándola de desesperación y haciendo que se le escapara la vida con cada gota.

Juvia intentó deshacerse del abrazo mortal, pero la fuerza de Gray Sama estaba muy por encima de la suya. Sin mencionar que cada vez estaba más débil, al punto que apenas podía respirar sin que le cayera sangre por la nariz.

Era el fin, Juvia falló, asesinando a un inocente y perdiendo la vida frente a una bestia sádica que no merecía vivir. ¡Irónico!

 **¡Has muerto!**


	36. Capitulo 36

~Capítulo 36~

—No, Juvia no puede permitir eso.

Lyon resopló aliviado.

—¿Cómo que no? ¿Acaso no me amas?

Juvia se mordió el labio nerviosa.

—Juvia ama a Gray Sama, pero tú no lo eres.

—¿Cómo que no? ¿Acaso no me ves? Soy Gray, tu amor. Siempre lo he sido. ¿No lo recuerdas?

Juvia recordaba que su relación no era así. Ella se esforzaba por tenerlo en sus brazos, poder poseerlo cuando quisiera y regocijarse con su bella sonrisa. Pero éste ente no lo era. El Gray sama que recordaba jamás lastimaría a ninguna mujer. No se escondería en una espantosa casa anticuada, como si fuera una triste fortaleza de hielo. ¡No! Gray no haría algo así, su amado jamás lastimaría a su rival del amor, Ultear. Por eso tenía que detener a esta persona, sea quien sea.

Juvia concentró su mana en su mano y disparó una lanza acuática hacia donde se encontraba Gray. Pero este se desvaneció sin problema. Creó una bella espada de hielo y se enzarzó en un combate desparejo contra Lyon, dejando a Ultear en el suelo, mientras contemplaba, con los ojos vidriosos, a los dos hechiceros de hielo.

Ambos hechiceros estaban trenzados. Gray golpeaba a diestra y siniestra, mientras las esquirlas de hielo volaban por doquier. Lyon retrocedía constantemente, evitando los golpes mortales y resistiendo aquellos que no serian letales. Poco a poco lo arrinconó. La espada de Gray partió el viento, la ropa y las costillas de Lyon. El hechicero se alejó de golpe y se derrumbó tomándose la herida.

—¡Carajo…!

—Este es tu fin Lyon—Sentenció Gray mientras alzaba su espada por encima de su nuca.

Juvia no iba a permitirlo. Concentró nuevamente su mana en su mano. Esta vez estaba decidida, no iba a permitir que nadie muriese frente a ella. Realizó un hechizo de antaño, uno que no quería volver a utilizar contra su amado Gray, pero que parecía que no hubiera otra salida.

Un poderoso golpe de vapor emergió de la mano de Juvia. Impactando en la espalda musculosa de Gray y alejándolo del mal herido Lyon. Juvia acompaño el movimiento del hechicero de hielo, que poco a poco y sin importarle como su piel se iba achicharrando por el agua hirviendo, acortaba la distancia.

—¡Detente Gray!

Pero Gray estaba cegado por la ira. Se puso al alcance de la hechicera elemental y partió el aire con su espada de hielo. Por fortuna, en el último segundo, Juvia logró convertir su cuerpo en agua. La espada cortó su forma acuosa sin lastimarla. El rostro de Gray se deformo en una expresión de duda, mientras su piel se achicharraba.

—Eso no te salvara.

Gray volvió a cortarla, pero esta vez, utilizó su mana para congelar la forma acuosa de Juvia. Ese hechizo tomó por sorpresa a la hechicera elemental, que no logró mantener la temperatura por encima de los cero grados, haciendo que se solidifique en su cintura.

—¡Detente!

Pero no se detuvo. La acuosa forma de su cuerpo se solidificó y de un tirón, partió parte del vientre de Juvia. Haciendo que perdiese su concentración y por ende, desmoronando el resto de su forma acuática.

La sangre corría como un rio mientras intentaba taparse la herida en vano. Estaba muriendo ¡Y a qué velocidad! Intentó concentrarse para reanimar su cuerpo. Pero no lo lograba. ¡Oh Dios!

Gray se colocó frente a la hechicera elemental.

—Es una pena…

Pero Juvia, viendo que su vida corría peligro, concentró su energía mágica en un poderoso sortilegio. Gray no pudo esquivar el mortífero ataque de una esquirla de hielo, similar a las que él creaba. El hielo pulverizo el corazón marchito del hechicero de hielo, haciendo que se desplomase y agonizara en un charco de su propia sangre.

—No… Juvia no debió…

Pero lo hizo. Asesinó a su amado, aunque fuera protegiéndose, jamás se lo perdonaría. Ni en una, ni en cien vidas. Era paradójico, pero quizás, ella misma debería quitarse la vida para intentar sostener ese estado emocional.

Creó un cuchillo de hielo. Era solo un corte en su muñeca. Luego, la naturaleza haría el resto. Apoyó el hielo en su blancuzca piel y vio un ligero hilillo de sangre. Gray Sama, iré contigo, hasta al mundo de los muertos.

Pero Lyon la detuvo.

—¡No lo hagas!—Dijo mientras se tomaba la herida mortal—Tienes mucho por que vivir.

Juvia no lo creía así. Pero eso fue suficiente para que se detuviera, deshiciera el cuchillo de hielo y se concentrara en reconstruir su cuerpo. Luego tapó la herida de Lyon y este se quejo demasiado. Finalmente desataron a Ultear. La hechicera aun se encontraba en estado de shock y poco hacia para ayudarlos. La llevaron a un hospital como pudieron.

Los meses pasaron. Juvia se estaba sumida en la depresión. Allá donde fuera, las lluvias la acompañaban. La gente comenzó a insultarla por traerles un clima hostil. Pero no le interesaba. Esperaba. ¿Qué cosa? No lo sabía. Pero estaba segura, que a lo mejor, algún día volvería a ser feliz, con Lyon u otro hombre. Al fin y al cabo, Gray no era el único que existía, tan solo debía soportar la tormenta.

 ***Juvia se quedó sola***


	37. Capitulo 37

~Capítulo 37~

El tesoro debe ser lo más importante, por eso Lucy hace hincapié en él.

Juvia regresó corriendo al gremio a toda prisa. Sentía su corazón galopando como un caballo, mientras las escasas bocanadas de aire apenas lograban contenerla. Dobló en diferentes avenidas, giró en las callejuelas más oscuras y finalmente llegó hasta la misma puerta del gremio de Fairy Tail.

Abrió la puerta desesperada. No había muchas personas, pero al ver a Mirajane, se acordó de las palabras que dejo escrita Lucy, " _Creo que Mira sabe algo"._ Juvia observó a la bella hechicera de los cabellos del color de la ceniza con desconfianza. Pero no tenía tiempo, cada segundo era un momento en que Lucy se iba del mundo.

—¡Mira!—Juvia se acercó corriendo mientras respiraba de forma agitada—¿Sabes algo de un tesoro?

—¿Cómo?—Preguntó dubitativa.

—El tesoro de Lucy… A ella le ocurrió algo malo y lo necesita.

—¿Lucy está en peligro?

—Sí y necesitamos ese tesoro.

—Por desgracia no conozco ningún tesoro.

A Juvia se le cayó el mundo a los pies. Le había revelado todo lo que sabía a una traidora. Nunca creyó que Mirajane pudiera hacer algo así, ser parte de un grupo de espíritus asesinos.

—Pero Leo trajo una llave de platino. Me dijo que lo guardase en el sótano, ya que sería una sorpresa para Lucy y que se la daría en su cumpleaños.

¡Loki! Claro, era el espíritu de Leo. Ahora las piezas comenzaban a encajar en la cabeza de Juvia. Todo era una rebelión de Leo, ¿Para hacerse con el control? Seguro, ¿Pero de qué?

—¡Eso es! ¡Lo necesito urgente!

—Está en el sótano.

Ambas hechiceras descendieron por los húmedos peldaños. Cuando llegaron a un extenso sótano, la esperanza se derrumbó.

—¡Todo eso!—Dijo Juvia mientras contemplaba las miles de cajas con desperdicios y objetos tan diversos, como peculiares. Sin duda podían estar toda una vida buscando.

—Sí, somos un poco desordenados—Mira rió de forma bonachona—Por suerte algo tan nuevo recuerdo donde lo puse.

Juvia resopló de alivio, mientras la hechicera albina deambulaba de aquí para allá, removiendo pequeñas cajitas y observando en los distintos recovecos. A los pocos minutos, fue obvio que Mirajane no recordaba donde se encontraba lo que necesitaban.

—Vaya, creí que estaba por aquí…

—Es importante Mira, la vida de Lucy depende eso.

Mira la miró por un instante y se serenó. Volvió a buscar en las pequeñas cajas y se alegró mucho cuando sacó una pequeña llave de diamantes.

—¿Eso es?

—Sí, una única llave para dominarlas a todas. Eso dijo Loki. ¿Bastante cliché?

—Un poco, pero vamos, no tenemos tiempo.

Ambas hechiceras salieron a la calle corriendo. Juvia sabía que ya no tenían ninguna oportunidad, pero seguiría hasta rescatar a Lucy. Nunca creyó que se comprometería tanto en la causa de una de sus compañeras más odiada, pero en parte se alegró de poder cuidar de su rival del amor. Sin dudas, hasta eso era amor.

—¿A donde tenemos que llegar?

—Hasta la casa de Lucy, allí Juvia vio un rastro, pero creyó que la llave era más importante…

—Está muy lejos.

Las hechiceras se cruzaron con Lissana y las tres cayeron al suelo.

—¡Auch! Hermana tienes que tener más cuidado—Recriminó Lissana.

—Lo siento hermanita, estoy un poco alterada.

—¿Qué ocurre?—Juvia le contó una versión rápida de los hechos—Déjenme ayudarlas.

—De ninguna manera—Se negó Mirajane—Parece peligroso, así que te quedas en el gremio.

—Pero hermana.

—¡Silencio!

Lissana bajo la mirada rendida, no podía discutirle a su hermana. Juvia por su parte, no iba a permitir que se quedara así, cualquier ayuda era bienvenida.

—La necesitamos Mira, ella puede convertirse…

—¡Que no!

—Pero no peleara—Insistió Juvia—Tan solo se transforma y nos lleva…

—Bueno, si es así…

Lissana no espero que su hermana la autorice, se transformo en una gigantesca águila y agarró a Juvia y a Mira en cada una de sus garras. Emprendió el vuelo en dirección a la casa de Lucy.

El viaje se hizo tan rápido, que Juvia sintió que no perdió tanto tiempo.

Lissana descendió y volvió a su forma humana. Se la veía completamente agotada, pero aun así, se incorporó con dignidad. Mirajane la miraba preocupada. Juvia por su parte, se dedico a buscar las viejas marcas. No se veían por ningún lado y eso la desesperaba. Concentró su mana y volvió a observar por todos lados. Notó una gota de sangre que estaba por evaporarse antes de entrar al rio. Ese era su camino.

—Esta vez Juvia las transportara.

Ni Mira, ni Lissana pudieron responderle algo, ya que Juvia se transformó en agua y las arrojó al rio. Las dos hechiceras estaban anonadas y luchaban por liberarse del extraño agarre de la naturaleza. Juvia las tenía firmemente sujetas, mientras avanzaba siguiendo el exiguo rastro de la sangre de Lucy.

Aun hay tiempo. Se convencía Juvia.

Llegaron a una gigantesca cloaca, pero Juvia no se detuvo a contemplar nada. Continúo hasta que se percato que el agua se acababa de golpe y lanzó a las dos hechiceras contra el duro suelo de cerámica.

—¡Ay!—Se quejó Lissana.

—¿Están bien?—Consultó Mirajane.

Juvia creó un pequeño orbe de luminiscencia y barrió la oscuridad. Se encontraron con tres personas incrédulas. Lucy respiraba con dificultad, mientras se le escapaba la vida en una rustica mesa de ladrillos. Enfrentados a ella, se encontraba Loki, de forma impasible sostenía un cuchillo ceremonial. Al lado, Géminis miraba con desprecio a las recién llegadas.

Juvia, en un atisbo de lucidez increíble, lanzo un pequeño hechizo acuático contra la mano de Loki, haciendo que este perdiera el cuchillo.

—¡Carajo!—Musitó Leo sumamente enojado—Creí que no habría inconvenientes—Le recriminó a Géminis.

—No sé qué ocurrió, me encargué de todos los que me has pedido.

—¿¡Que sucede aquí!?—Consultó Mirajane, con la voz temblorosa.

—Lucy nos traiciono, así que hemos decidido utilizarla para acabar con mis rivales.

—¡Estás loco!—Musitó Juvia.

—Je, me sorprende que hayan venido. Ahora tendremos un poco de entretenimiento. ¡Géminis!

Géminis asintió y se transformo en Gray.

—¿Gray?—Dijo Juvia.

—A Gray lo asesine personalmente y luego tome su lugar. Nadie hubiera sospechado nada, pero bueno, solo queda silenciarlas.

Juvia no dio crédito a lo que oyó, Gray había sido asesinado por Géminis.

Géminis invocó varias esquirlas de hielo y las lanzó a las recién llegadas. Mira se encargó de proteger a Lissana y una esquirla le rozó el brazo, haciendo que le saliera sangre.

—¡Hermana!

—Estoy bien…

Juvia se concentró en recordar que Gray había sido asesinado. Sintió como la furia corría por sus venas. Nunca más podría ver su bello rostro ni sentir su amor. Todo por culpa de las ambiciones de unos espíritus de mierda. Los acabaría, los asesinaría sin piedad. Juvia no perdonaría a nadie.

Juvia utilizo los mismos hechizos de Gray. Atacó con lanzas de hielo y lluvias de esquirlas. El hielo creado por Géminis era fuerte, pero nada se comparaba a la eficiencia de una hechicera elemental. Pronto, una de sus lanzas penetró en el cuerpo de Géminis, que no logro sostener la transformación.

—¡Ahora morirás!—Pero una mano la detuvo. Era Mira que se encontraba transformada en demonio. El rostro severo le transmitió un segundo de terror. Pero pronto paso la sensación y el odio la volvió a envalentonar.

—¿Qué haces?

—Hay que usar la llave para encerrarlos y luego salvamos a Lucy.

—No, asesinare a todos.

Mira le propinó un cachetazo terrible para acomodarle las ideas. Juvia tan solo se limito a tocarse la mejilla morada.

—Ya están derrotados. Al tener la llave única cerca, sus poderes se vieron menguados. Ahora los encierro y llevamos a Lucy. Comprendes.

—Pero Gray…

—Ya deja eso—Juvia se conmovió cuando vio lagrimas en el rostro severo de la demonio—Ya lo lloraremos cuando volvamos, tan solo terminemos y salvemos a Lucy.

Así Juvia, Lissana y Mirajane encerraron a Loki y Géminis en la llave única. Una vez que desaparecieron de este mundo salieron pitando para salvar a Lucy. Por fortuna, todo salió bien, con excepción de Gray Sama, que falleció abandonado en una fría caja. Juvia supero la pérdida con el tiempo, pero siempre creyó que pudo haber hecho algo más por todos.

 **¡Rescataste a Lucy y acabaste con los espíritus!**


	38. Capitulo 38

~Capítulo 38~

Por desgracia, no hay tiempo que perder, Juvia seguirá el rastro para rescatar a Lucy.

Juvia se encaminó a toda prisa a seguir el exiguo rastro hasta que se introdujo en el rio. Se convirtió en agua, así podía desplazarse más rápido que en forma física. Dentro del agua, pudo seguir el rastro gracias al continuo goteo de sangre. Era imperceptible para cualquier persona, pero ella era una hechicera elemental y cualquier cosa vinculada con el agua, jamás pasaría desapercibida para sus ojos.

Finalmente llegó a una espantosa cloaca. A Juvia se le revolvió el estomago, pero aun así, ingresó silenciosa.

La oscuridad la fue engullendo poco a poco, al punto que ya solo se guiaba por su instinto de hechicera. La sangre seguía siendo fresca y fácil de ver, lo que significaba que Lucy seguía viva.

Una vez que el agua se acabó, se materializó e ilumino el lugar con un pequeño orbe de luminiscencia. Se sorprendió de encontrarse en una especie de guarida. Las paredes eran de ladrillos viejos y mohosos, de un color azulado. En la lejanía una espantosa biblioteca con algunos libros. En el centro, sobre una extraña mesa de piedra, se encontraba Lucy desnuda e inconsciente.

Un hombre se incorporó y comenzó a aplaudir. Una extraña alegría se dibuja en el hermoso rostro del hombre. Vestía un suntuoso ambo claro y una corbata oscura. Sus ojos se encontraban ocultos sobre unos lentes color turquesa. Se acomodó el cabello en un acto reflejo de placer.

Juvia lo conocía muy bien y tuvo que admitir que no se sorprendía del todo de encontrárselo.

—Tengo que admitir que no me esperaba a alguien como tú, Juvia, quizás Natsu o Gray eran los candidatos idóneos y por algo, los saqué de circulación. Creo que debí poner énfasis en las demás amenazas—Le dedicó una sonrisa argentina.

—Loki, libera a Lucy—Era una orden y una amenaza mortífera por más que Juvia lo haya dicho con calma. Por lo general, las palabras calmadas de los guerreros, son las amenazas más poderosas.

—No puedo hacerlo. Creo que eres consciente de eso, siempre y cuando hayas descifrado todo el rompecabezas.

—Es la última vez que Juvia lo repite, libérala o muere.

—Veo que no lo comprendes y que tampoco has descifrado el rompecabezas. Es una pena Juvia, llegar tan lejos para terminar muerta.

Juvia no habló, lanzó una poderosa lanza acuática hacía donde se encontraba Loki, cuidando de no lastimar a Lucy por un daño colateral.

Leo no tuvo problema para desviar el poderoso hechizo, que terminó estrellándose en la pared, propinándole un profundo agujero.

Pero Juvia no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, se acercó varios pasos y lo atacó con una rociada de ardiente vapor. Leo lo esquivo sin problemas, colocándose en la espalda de Juvia a una velocidad increíble.

Leo tan solo necesito un ligero golpe en una de las piernas de Juvia para quebrársela.

La hechicera elemental se derrumbó en el suelo gritando de dolor, mientras se tomaba la zona afectada. ¡¿De dónde sacó esa fuerza descomunal?!

—Oh, lo siento, creí que serias más resistente—Loki rió—La esencia de Lucy me embriago de poder así que ahora morirás… Oh, aguarda un momento Juvia, ha llegado alguien.

Juvia desesperada, le gritó al recién llegado que se alejada, especialmente cuando se percató que era Gray Sama. Un poco de esperanza comenzó a brotar de su pecho. Sin dudas Gray lograría detener a Loki y salvaría a Juvia y a Lucy.

—Cuidado Gray Sama, Loki es muy poderoso.

—Leo…

—Vaya, me ha descubierto, pero no lo tiene.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Gray. Juvia no comprendía por qué no comenzaba a atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Acaso…?

—Dame algo de tu magia, le daremos una muerte memorable—Gray obedeció y le tendió una filosa esquirla de hielo—Ah, una última cosa Juvia, ¿Te preguntas por qué Gray no me ataca?—Juvia asintió y Leo le respondió con una sonrisa dentada—Es que no es Gray, es Géminis, esto lo hicimos juntos.

Juvia ahí se percató de todos sus errores. Cuando Lyon apareció para buscar a Gray, al que realmente estaba buscando era a Géminis. Cuando Lucy dejó sus mensajes, sobre la revolución de los espíritus, todo eso ya había ocurrido.

Pero una esquirla de hielo le apagó los pensamientos.

 **¡Has muerto!**


	39. Capitulo 39

~Capítulo 39~

Una miradita no le hace mal a nadie, es una picardía. Se justificó Juvia.

Se alzó levemente y contempló la espalda musculosa de Gajeel. No llevaba nada puesto, salvó una toalla que cubría su hombría. Colocó un pie en el agua, luego otro y uno más, así hasta que el agua le llegó hasta la rodilla. Luego se giró, estando de pie frente a Juvia. La hechicera elemental se asustó y bajó la vista, pero la curiosidad la estaba matando y volvió a contemplar.

El pecho de Gajeel era musculoso, duro y tan amplio que cualquiera quedaba chiquito antes semejante mastodonte. Una mata de cabello oscuro lo cubría levemente, brindándole un aire varonil y salvaje. El abdomen estaba surcado por las líneas de sus músculos y estos eran tan definidos, que cualquiera podía tocar una serenata en ellos. Pero lo que más sorprendió a Juvia fue al momento en que se quitó la toalla. Allí, se quedó sin habla. Nunca antes había visto algo tan majestuoso en su vida. Tuvo la impresión de que todos los hombres eran como Gray, pero quedo en evidencia que estaba sumamente equivocada. Sin dudas era algo digno de contemplar, por lo que lo observó durante varios segundos, deleitándose, hasta que el malvado Gajeel se metió al agua y no quedó nada más que su cabeza.

Juvia se volteó con el corazón galopando.

¿Estuvo mal lo que hizo? ¿Traiciono a Gray? No podía responderse directamente. Una parte de su mente le decía que no debió contemplar a esa escultura humana y la parte más salvaje de Juvia le pedía a gritos que fuera corriendo.

¿Debía hacerlo?

La respuesta lógica era ¿Por qué no? O sea, Gray jamás sintió nada por Juvia, no estaría de más poder disfrutar un poco de la vida. Además… una nunca sabe lo que puede ocurrir. Quizás si se dejaba guiar un poco por sus sentimientos, lograría encontrar el camino correcto.

La hechicera elemental tomó una decisión que lo cambiaría todo, ya no pensaría en otros, era solo ella.

Se transformó en agua y descendió plácidamente hacia la terma de agua. Se movió como si fuera un pez y se colocó encima de Gajeel. El _dragon slayer_ disfrutaba del agua cálida. Cuando Juvia se materializó desnuda frente a él, los nervios lo inundaron.

—¡Juvia! ¡¿Qué demo…?!

—Shhhhhh—Lo interrumpió con su dedo índice en los labios masculinos—No digas nada. Tan solo disfrutemos del momento.

Juvia lo buscó hábilmente en el agua. Al sentirlo rígido y duro como piedra, sonrió de complacencia. Ambos querían esto y aunque Gajeel estuviera nervioso, su cuerpo decía otra cosa. Así que disfrutaron durante toda la estancia en aquel lugar. Un nuevo joven amor había surgido. Si algunos estaban en contra de ellos, pues que se jodan, pensaba Juvia mientras cabalgaba a Gajeel de forma salvaje.

 **¡Te has convertido en amante de Gajeel!**


	40. Capitulo 40

~Capítulo 40~

Juvia no puede caer tan bajo, irá al comedor a comer algo.

Se apartó intentando no hacer ningún ruido que pudiera delatarla. Descendió los peldaños hasta que llegó al comedor. Allí, el delicioso aroma de una sopa recién preparada la estaba esperando.

—Ven aquí Juvia—Invitó Panther Lily.

—¿Esperando la comida?

—Oh si, hace tiempo que no pruebo algo delicioso. Pero como notaras, no atienden a _Exceed_.

Juvia sonrió.

—Son muy malvados.

—Ni que lo digas.

—Pediré por ti, ¿Qué deseas?

—Un poco de carne… ¿si no es mucha molestia?

—No lo es. A Juvia le encanta ayudar a sus amigos.

—Me alegro que hayas venido con nosotros. Sin ti, hubiésemos muerto.

—No es nada.

—Lily tiene razón Juvia, gracias por ayudarnos.

—Juvia tan solo hizo lo que cualquiera de ustedes hubiera hecho—Se corrió el cabello azul un poco nerviosa por los halagos.

—Bueno. ¿Qué han pedido de comer?

—Carne. ¿Te gusta?—Se interesó Gajeel.

—Por supuesto.

Comieron carne asada de ternera y diversas ensaladas. Panther Lily estaba en su salsa, mordisqueando varios huesos de la costilla. Gajeel devoraba de forma similar a la de un animal, casi sin morder los bocados. Juvia por su parte, era más mecánica, mordía demasiado la comida y recién tragaba un pequeño bocado. Así que tardó mucho en terminar de comer. Aun así, se dieron un gran festín.

—Fue una gran noche, pero me iré a descansar—Dijo Panther Lily y los dejó solos.

Juvia se puso un poco nerviosa al estar sola con Gajeel. Pudo haberlo visto desnudo en la terma, pero le pareció una clara falta de respeto. Aunque por otro lado, el atuendo de Gajeel, apenas dejaba algo a la imaginación. Llevaba una bata desabrochada, el pecho peludo y el musculoso abdomen se le veían sin problemas. Juvia se ruborizó por un momento.

—Toma, bebe un poco—Gajeel le ofreció un poco de sake.

Juvia lo aceptó. Sintió el dulce sabor del alcohol y cuando lo paso por su garganta, le quemó el esófago. Resopló para liberar el calor interior. Gajeel rió levemente y bebió una medida para el mismo.

—Oye, gracias por todo, me gustaría que vinieras otras veces con nosotros.

—Me encantaría—Respondió a toda prisa Juvia.

—¿En serio?—Gajeel bebió otra medida—¡Es genial!

Luego llegó el turno de Juvia que otra medida más le hizo dar vueltas la cabeza. Aun así le pareció delicioso y sumamente agradable. Gajeel tomó una tercera medida y dejo la taza en la mesa. Le tomó la mano. Sus dedos eran nudosos y callosos, aun así, su tacto era sumamente delicado.

—Gajeel…—Comenzó Juvia.

Pero un tierno beso la interrumpió. La calidez de los labios de Gajeel era relajante y la suavidad con que lo realizaba le encantaba. Así estuvieron, con un sencillo toque de labios por un lapso de unos segundos. Cuando se separaron, Juvia ya sabía que quería seguir estando de aventuras con Gajeel durante mucho tiempo.

—¿Quieres intentarlo?—La pregunta parecía casi infantil, pero así y todo, lo amó.

—A Juvia le encantaría.

 **¡Te has puesto de novia con Gajeel!**


	41. Capitulo 41

~Capítulo 41~

—Claro, ¡Otra copa más!—Gritó Juvia súper entusiasmada.

Cana se apresuró a beber de un tirón su whisky y volvió a depositarlo en la barra de forma sonora. Hibiki sonrió ante el acto de Cana.

—Me encanta como bebes.

—Pssf, ya sabemos cómo te encanta todo aquí. Bob, otra ronda más.

—Hibiki, querido, ¿Tu deseas algo?

—Nada Bob, yo estoy perfecto, aquí, con estas dos bellezas.

Hibiki les paso los brazos por los hombros a ambas mujeres. Juvia se sintió un poco excitada al saber que otro hombre la estaba tocando. Mientras que el roce eléctrico en Cana fue mucho más sensual, ella deseaba tenerlo desnudo en una cama.

—¿Díganme, que les gustaría hacer?

—Uf, tantas cosas Hibiki. Pero creo que mi amiga no quisiera…

—¿Qué? Juvia haría cualquier cosa por ti Cana, es más, vamos hacia ese reservado—Juvia alzó su daiquiri y bebió bastante de un solo tirón. Tomó a Hibiki del brazo y lo empujó hacia el reservado.

—Vamos Cana, no te quedes atrás.

Cana con los ojos desorbitados miraba como su tímida amiga estaba arrastrando a un playboy hacia un reservado, sin dudas el alcohol la estaba envalentonando demasiado.

Una vez que Cana llegó al reservado, corrió la cortina para que no se viera nada del otro lado. Juvia ya se encontraba sentada en un mullido sillón de terciopelo. Cana se sentó al lado de su amiga, mientras Hibiki comenzaba con su espectacular show.

Para Cana no era la primera vez que veía a ese hombre perfecto desnudarse con perfecta cadencia, pero para Juvia era toda una experiencia nueva y su cuerpo estaba demandando algo, quería algo más físico. Pero sabía que no era lo correcto, ella deseaba que este rubio perfecto fuera Gray Sama, pero ¿Estaba mal tener una mordidita de otro hombre? ¿Eso haría que su verdadero amor fuera algo prohibido? Juvia no lo sabía, incluso estaba dudando de si debía de insistir tanto con Gray. Quizás en este cuarto tenía todo lo que siempre había deseado. Miró a Cana un segundo y observó su carnoso labio, su nariz respingona, el cabello negro enmarañado, su figura impactante y esa mirada decidida siempre a dar el primer paso, era todo un sueño. ¿Acaso…?

—¿Te gusta?—Fue Cana la que rompió el silencio.

—Es lindo, pero prefiero otra cosa.

—Me lo imagine—Le sonrió Cana con alivio.

—No te lo imaginas.

Cuando Hibiki se quedó en ropa interior, había un código que se le solicitaba liberar la ultima prenda o bien, irse tranquilamente. Como ninguna de las dos mujeres dijo nada, Hibiki tomo sus cosas y se marchó con una sonrisa.

—Las dejo un momento.

—Claro.

—Bastante erótico, ¿Verdad?

—Muy…

—Me alegro que te guste.

—Juvia cree que el lindo muchacho no le gusto tanto como algo que está viendo ahora mismo.

Cana se ruborizó.

—Veo que tu vaso está vacío, ¿Quieres otro?—Dijo Cana casi al borde de un ataque.

— **Claro… otro trago no ha-ra mal a Ju-via. *(Ir al capítulo 43)***

— **Quizás Juvia desea otra cosa… *(Ir al capítulo 44)***


	42. Capitulo 42

~Capítulo 42~

—Juvia bebió demasiado, ¿Qué tal si…?

—¿Qué tal si…?—La ayudó Cana casi divertida.

—Si llamamos a ese hombre tan lindo y vemos.

—¿Vemos que?

Juvia ruborizada por completo trato de continuar la oración con decisión.

—Vemos de verlo un poco—Se rió un poquito como una tonta.

—Me parece perfecto.

Cana miró a Hibiki un momento y con una señal de la cabeza lo llamó. Al acercarse el rubio, Juvia se percató de que era mucho más lindo de lo que creía en un momento, rivalizando con su amado Gray Sama.

—Bueno Hibiki, queremos ver lo que sabes hacer—Cana le guiñó el ojo—Vamos, mi amiga es primeriza, se gentil.

Hibiki les mostró una sonrisa argentina y se dirigió hacía el reservado. Juvia, al ingresar última cerró la cortina casi con timidez. Su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo algo físico de forma desesperada. ¿Acaso iba a pasar en este lugar?

Juvia y Cana se sentaron en un sillón de terciopelo. Observaron el show casi embobadas. Era la primera vez que Juvia contemplaba un show de strippers y la verdad, es que estaba excitada y entretenida. Observo como Hibiki era tan distinto a su amado Gray Sama, aun más perfecto.

—¿Te gusta?—Preguntó Cana.

—Mucho.

Cana se rió de forma seductora.

—Tú sabes que se puede quedar.

—¿En serio?

—Pues sí, el se puede quedar contigo o conmigo.

—¿Y con ambas?

—Supongo que también, pero no sé si podrá con dos mujeres—Cana volvió a reír de forma sonora sin importarle que Hibiki la escuchara.

—Entonces que se quede.

—¿Cómo…?—Cana la miró de reojo—¿Qué se quede?

—Si Juvia quiere que se quede y que tú también lo hagas.

Cana no pudo evitar escupir parte de su whisky.

—¿Estás segura? Cuando dije que se quede me refiero…

—A tener sexo. Si, Juvia no es una niña.

—¿Y quieres que esté yo también?

—Pues claro, tus eres la amiga de Juvia y las amigas tienen que hacer las cosas juntas. Es una aventura.

Cana no pudo evitar sonreír. Estaba nerviosa ya que nunca antes había hecho un trío. Pero qué más daba, era su amiga y hay que disfrutar.

 ***Has tenido un trío ardiente***


	43. Capitulo 43

~Capítulo 43~

—Claro… otro trago no ha-ra mal a Ju-via—Respondió Juvia mientras se removía en el sillón.

—Creo qué no estás segura de lo que estás diciendo, el alcohol te está haciendo un poco mal.

—Pamplinas, Juvia puede beber tanto como tú.

—Eh, lo dudo, recién vas tres copas y…

—¡Y nada!

Hibiki entró con una bandeja de plata. Dejó sobre una mesita el daiquiri de Juvia y una nueva medida de whisky para Cana. Juvia casi se la sacó de los dedos y lo bebió de un tirón. La bebida era tan rica, que la hechicera elemental buscaría otra. Se incorporó y la oscuridad se cernió sobre su cabeza.

—¡Ay…!—Se quejó Juvia.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró en un lugar extraño, una habitación, no era la suya. Sentada en una silla una figura la miraba, era Cana.

—¿Dónde está Juvia?

—¡Eres una tonta!

Los gritos le partieron el cerebro. Juvia no pudo evitar tomarse la sien.

—Ah, no grites, a Juvia le duele la cabeza.

—Pues claro genio, es una resaca. No debiste beber tanto.

—No bebí tanto.

Pero en ese momento el estomago de Juvia se revolvió salvajemente. La hechicera se incorporó a toda prisa y devolvió en el inodoro de Cana. Se lavó el rostro y se enjugó la boca. Agh, el agua le sabia asquerosa, como si fuera de una cloaca, aunque estuviera potable. Al regresar, la vergüenza era patente en su rostro.

—¿Cómo llegue?

—Pues de la forma en que lo hacen las borrachas, una amiga te trajo y te cuido durante el trayecto, en el cual estabas insoportable.

—Juvia lo lamenta.

—No te preocupes, eso es lo que hacen las amigas.

La sonrisa de Cana, aunque cansada era sincera. Juvia se alegró mucho de tener una buena amiga en el gremio.

 ***Aunque te has portado muy mal, te has hecho amiga de Cana***


	44. Capitulo 44

~Capítulo 44~

—Quizás Juvia desea otra cosa…

—¿A qué te refieres?

Juvia echó a Hibiki con un ademán de su mano. El hombre obedeció perfectamente, a sabiendas de que algo estaba ocurriendo y que no era necesaria su presencia.

—Tú sabes Cana, esta noche Juvia se percató de muchas cosas.

—¿Cómo cuales?

—Pues que quizás Gray no es la persona para Juvia. Que Juvia tiene que ser más divertida y directa—La hechicera elemental dio un sorbo de su bebida. El alcohol rápidamente se le subió a la lengua—Incluso Juvia cree que es hora de cambiar.

—¿Cambiar?

Juvia se acercó hacia Cana. La morena no se apartó. Esa era una buena señal.

—Juvia cree que Cana Sama es mucho mejor que Gray y cualquier otro hombre. Creo que es hora de que Juvia sea sincera contigo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Tú y yo…?

Pero no hubo dialogo. Juvia cerró sus labios sobre los de Cana en un tierno beso, casi inocente, terriblemente tímido, más por temor a ser rechazada que por otra cosa. En el pasado ser arrebatada no le sirvió de nada, quizás ahora sería distinto. Por fortuna Cana no se apartó y se mantuvieron así, durante un buen trayecto.

—Yo no sabía que tú…

—¿Que Juvia qué?

—Pues nada, ven aquí un momento.

Se volvieron a besar y desde aquel momento estuvieron más cerca la una de la otra.

 ***Te has puesto de novia con Cana***


End file.
